


Forever is harder than it looks

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy x Quynh, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Warriors, Immortal family, M/M, Multi, Post canon, Reunions, Temporary Character Death, squad goals, the eternal warrior and her immortal army/family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: Todo lo que vive muere y todo lo que muere renace.Pequeña sequel de la película "La vieja guardia"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Quynh

Fueron aproximadamente 500 años los que pasó encerrada en un ataúd de hierro, en los que ella murió ahogada una y otra vez.

Había tenido la esperanza de que su equipo en algún momento iba a encontrarla y rescatarla. Pero cada día, poco a poco, esa esperanza se esfumó al darse cuenta que no iba a suceder.

Su equipo la había abandonado, o se habían dado por vencidos en encontrarla.

Sintió dolor ante esa traición. Después de todo, recordaba que con Andromache habían prometido estar juntas hasta el final.

_— Tú y yo. — Dijo ella._

_— Hasta el final. — Prometió la otra._

_Al parecer no fue hasta el final, sino qu_ e fue hasta que ella se cansó de buscarla.

Porque a los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo sí los buscó y sí los encontró. Lo sabía por los sueños que compartían. Entonces, ¿por qué con ella no hizo lo mismo?

Una vez que logró liberarse de su prisión acuática, lo único que quería era venganza.

Ella quería matar a Andromache. Quería matarla tantas veces como ella había muerto, para mostrarle un poco del dolor y la desesperación que ella había sentido todos esos años.

A la primera persona del equipo que encontró fue a Sebastían Le Livre, o mejor dicho Booker.

Le fue dentro de todo sencillo encontrarlo porque él no se estaba escondiendo. Su encuentro con ese hombre no fue lo que esperó.

Booker le dejó compartir el departamento donde estaba viviendo, pero no le dejó saber nada sobre Andromache o el resto del equipo. Booker los había traicionado, y las consecuencias de sus actos había hecho que se separen por cien años. Él no iba a ayudarla a encontrarlos porque cualquier acción relacionada a comunicarse o encontrar al equipo significaría otra traición de su parte, y no quería eso.

Quynh lo respetó y decidió quedarse con él mientras buscaba ella sola al equipo.

Entendía que las acciones de Booker habían tenido consecuencias, pero ¿dónde estaban las consecuencias de las acciones de Andromache? Ella la había abandonado y eso también tenía que contar como traición.

Después de cinco meses de intensa búsqueda los encontró. Estaban en un refugio en Malta. Antes de enfrentarlos, se dedicó un tiempo a estudiarlos.

Nicolo y Yusuf, o como se hacían llamar ahora: Nicky y Joe, seguían igual de enamorados que siempre. Se notaba que el amor que se tenían continuaba intacto, intenso y profundo. Al volver a verlos se dio cuenta que los había extrañado, y que la traición en definitiva también había sido por parte de ellos.

Nile era demasiado joven, era casi una niña. Se notaba que todavía era una inexperta en muchos sentidos de lo que significaba ser inmortal, pero era idealista, leal, valiente y estaba dispuesta a aprender todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Y Andy… para Quynh siempre iba a ser Andromache… ella seguía igual de majestuosa que siempre. Irradiaba una confianza y una seguridad que muy pocas personas eran capaz de tener. Apreció su nuevo look de cabello oscuro y corto, era realmente hermosa. La modernidad le sentía bien y parecía haberse adaptado perfectamente a los cambios de épocas y a los avances tecnológicos. Ella seguía siendo la grandiosa guerrera sobreviviente que siempre había sido.

Por tres meses los observó y los vió funcionar como equipo. Al parecer había un mortal, llamado Copley, que los ayudaba a borrar sus rastros y encontrar situaciones en las que convenía que intervengan. El equipo realizaba misiones para rescatar a personas de situaciones injustas.

Adromache y sus ridículos ideales de siempre querer estar haciendo un bien mayor, de ayudar… de devolver algo a la humanidad, como una especie de sacrificio por tener el poder sobrenatural de ser inmortal.

Quynh había entendido perfectamente lo que era tener ese propósito. Pero ahora ya no lo tenía, lo había perdido, había quedado ahogado en el medio del océano con todas sus muertes.

La humanidad no se merecía sus poderes y su ayuda. Las personas eran crueles y lo único que querían era poder y dinero, y aquello que no entraba dentro de los patrones de normalidad debía ser exterminado.

_Como lo fue ella, por bruja._

Durante los tres meses que los observó el equipo realizó solamente dos misiones. Una en México, para rescatar a un grupo de mujeres de la explotación sexual. Y otra en Palestina, para evitar un enfrentamiento de exterminio entre palestinos e israelíes. Pero una vez que terminaron cada una de las misiones, volvieron al refugio de Malta.

Algo que apreció del equipo era la perfección a la que funcionaban. Se manejaban como una gran unidad, como si fueran piezas de una misma cosa. Algo que la sorprendió fue lo protectivos que todos eran con Andromache.

_Esa mujer conocía más formas de matar que lo que un ejército podía llegar a aprender._

No entendía porque la protegían tan extrema e intensamente, cuando aquella mujer seguramente peleaba mejor que todos ellos juntos. Pero que lo hicieran le hizo sentir cierto respeto por ellos.

Por ese motivo, de que sentía que el equipo estaba sobreprotegiendo a Andromache, fue que esperó para hacer conocer su presencia y enfrentarla. Esperó a que el equipo la deje sola en el refugio.

La había visto sola un par de veces en la calle. Pero ella no quería tener el enfrentamiento en un lugar público, quería tenerlo en un lugar privado. Por eso esperó a que ella estuviera sola en el refugio.

Y así pasó, una tarde finalmente llegó ese momento. Andromache estaba sola. Así que ella entró al refugio para enfrentarla. La agarró desprevenida, mientras la otra cocinaba la cena.

— Quynh. — Dijo Andy su nombre, luciendo totalmente sorprendida.

— Andromache. — Dijo Quynh, mirando a la otra con seriedad.

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, la miraba como si no podría creer que estuviera ahí. Bien, eso era bueno, que se sorprenda de verla. Ella esperaba que su presencia genere culpa en la otra. Que al ver que ella había sobrevivido a su cruel destino, la hiciera arrepentirse de haberla abandonado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Preguntó sin salir de su asombro. Andy nunca había sido muy buena expresándose con palabras.

— ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí? — Sugirió. — Claramente no es gracias a vos. — Le reprochó.

— Quynh, yo… — Empezó a decir.

— Vos rompiste tu promesa y me abandonaste. — La interrumpió, alzando su voz. — Si pensaste que no iba a sobrevivir, pensaste mal. Yo me salvé sola y ahora por eso estoy acá. — Dijo con amargura.

— Nosotros te buscamos por muchos años. — Le aseguró.

— ¡Pero no los suficientes! ¡No hasta el final! — Exclamó enfurecida.

— Lo siento mucho. — Se disculpó con sinceridad. — Tal vez mi disculpas no signifiquen nada, pero no hubo día en que no pensará en vos y no me culpara por no poder encontrarte. — Le dejo saber.

La miró y sintió que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero no podía perdonarla. Se enojó con ella porque por un momento lo consideró. Andromache era hermosa y sincera, tan sincera que a veces la hacía parecer ruda, y ella se había olvidado de eso. En presencia de la otra se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que odio, sentía que la había extrañado.

— Eso no importa, no me sirven tus disculpas. — Dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más enojada. — Quiero que sufras como yo sufrí, quiero matarte una y otra vez hasta que entiendas el dolor que me causó tu abandono. — Le dejo saber su plan de manera amenazante, apuntándola con su espada.

Andromache no tenía ningún tipo de arma a su alcance, pero tenía cuchillos de cocina, y Quynh esperaba que los use. Una guerrera como ella sabía convertir cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance en un arma.

Pero Andromache la sorprendió, y en vez de tomar una postura de defensa o contraataque, se quedó simplemente en su lugar, mirándola con una mezcla de alivio y arrepentimiento. Andromache le estaba dando lugar a que la ella le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y eso, en vez de activarla a entrar en acción, le hizo quedar congelada. Estaba confundida. ¿Desde cuándo la otra estaba en una pelea sin ser una participante activa? La miró en silencio, esperando una señal que le indicará que era hora de comenzar su venganza.

— Lo entiendo y me parece justo. — Aceptó y se quede otros minutos más en silencio, como si estaría pensando. — Pero antes de que me mates, hay algo importante que me parece que tengo que decirte y deberías saber. — Dijo con calma.

— Guardate tus palabras para cuando quiera escucharlas. — Dijo con enojo, porque no estaba logrando que la otra reaccione como ella quería.

Quynh avanzó hacia la otra con determinación y le clavó su espada en el estómago.

Andromache la miró con entendimiento y con dolor, y una vez que le quitó la espada, se derrumbó en el piso de la cocina. El dolor que sentía debía ser intenso, porque cerró los ojos, como si estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento. Bien, ahora iba a esperar a que la otra se cure, y una vez que lo hiciera iba a volver a matarla.

— ¡Andy! — Gritó Nile, corrió y se dejó caer en el piso junto a ella para poder examinarle la herida.

Al parecer Quynh había estado tan distraída con Andromache, que no se había dado cuenta que las demás personas del equipo habían regresado al refugio. Al instante se encontró siendo apuntada con pistolas por parte de Joe y Nicky, mientras Nile intentaba frenar la sangre que salía del estómago de Andromache.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Nile, mirándola con decepción. No entendía porqué había causado esa sensación en esa joven cuando no se conocían.

— Quynh. — Dijo Nicky, tan sorprendido de verla viva como Andromache había estado.

— Nicky, Joe. — Asintió ella.

— ¡Necesito un botiquín de primero auxilios ya! — Exclamó Nile, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Joe le hizo caso y se fue a toda velocidad en búsqueda del botiquín.

— ¿Por qué están siendo tan dramáticos? — Preguntó divertida ante la situación. — Ella se merece que la mate tantas veces como las que yo morí ahogada. — Expusó su justificativo.

— Todo lo que vive muere, y Andy ya no es inmortal. — Le dejó saber Nicky.

— Eso es imposible. — Negó ella, sin creerle.

Andromache había vivido 6700 años y probablemente había muerto más veces que esa cantidad. Ella no podía simplemente dejar de existir. Ella era inmortal, ella no podía dejar de serlo.

Se rió, pensando que le estaban haciendo una broma. Pero cuando vió que los otros continuaban serios, se dio cuenta que lo que le acaban de decir era verdad. O por lo menos eso creían. Y entonces su mente se vio invadida por recuerdos de Lykon.

_Un día tus heridas dejan de sanar._

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Pidió saber, su voz temblando ante el inesperado pánico que empezó a sentir en todo el cuerpo.

— Desde hace un año. — Respondió Nicky.

Quynh dejó caer su espada al suelo y se derrumbó de rodillas al lado de Andromache.

La sacudió bruscamente para intentar hacerla reaccionar. Como eso no funcionó, hundió su mano en la herida que le había hecho y presionó con fuerzas para causarle dolor.

— Mierda. — Murmuró Andy, abriendo los ojos del dolor que sentía. — Quynh. — Dijo, al comprobar que la otra seguía ahí con ella.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no eras inmortal? ¿Por qué me dejaste clavarte mi espada? — Cuestionó con enojo.

— Yo intenté hacerlo. — Aseguró y empezó a toser sangre.

— Pero yo no te deje. — Terminó por la otra, comprendiendo que eso debía ser sobre lo que ella había querido hablarle y ella no la había dejado.

Nile la levantó con cuidado e hizo que la espalda de ella quede reposada en sus piernas. Quynh continuó con su mano hundida en la herida de la otra, pero sentía que no servía de nada. La sangre continuaba saliendo a gran velocidad.

— No es justo que esto pase cuando nos reencontramos después de tantos años. — Se quejó, comenzando a asimilar la idea de que podía perderla.

— Tranquila, yo ya hice paz con esto, es mi momento. — Dijo, sonando cada vez más débil.

Joe llegó con el botiquín de primero auxilios. Entre Nile y ella comenzaron a usar gasas para intentar detener la sangre. Pero era imposible, la espada la había atravesado, y la sangre salía tanto por su estómago como por su espalda. Ambas continuaron intentando, hasta que Andromache puso sus manos sobre las de ellas para detenerlas.

— Te amo. — Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

— No me digas que me amas cuando estás dejando que te mate. — Pidió con desesperación.

— Si alguien se merecía quitarme la vida, esa eras y sos vos. — Aseguró, demostrándole que no la culpaba.

— Por favor Andy, no te des por vencida. — Rogó Nile.

— Perdón, los amo. — Murmuró, sus palabras apenas siendo entendibles.

Andromache cerró los ojos y ellos no pudieron hacer que los vuelva a abrir. Dejó de respirar y dejó de tener pulso cardíaco. Murió, porque ella la mató.

De pronto, sintió que lo que había querido como venganza se había vuelto en su contra. Porque una cosa era matarla una otra vez, para continuar reencontrándose. Y otra cosa era matarla definitivamente, quitarle su existencia.

Ella no había querido eso. Ella la amaba. Y había esperado poder perdonarla algún día, para poder volver a estar juntas en todo sentido. Pero ahora eso no era posible, porque ella la había matado.

Quynh había matado a Andromache.

Luego de su muerte, ella y el equipo de inmortales se comunicaron con Booker. Todos juntos llevaron el cuerpo de Andromache al lugar donde ella había nacido, la ciudad de Thebe Hypoplakia de la provincia Anatolia de la Grecia Antigua.

Enterraron su cuerpo allí, queriendo regresarla a sus orígenes, pensando en poder devolverle algo de paz luego de los milenios que vivió de tanta guerra.

— Me tendrías que haber dicho que ella ya no era inmortal. — Le reprochó a Booker.

— No lo hice porque no quería traicionarla, ella era quien debía decirtelo. — Expresó con sinceridad. — Ella te amaba. — Le dejó saber.

— ¿Y eso de qué me sirve si ella ya no está aquí por mi? — Preguntó, sintiéndose frustrada.

— Andy no te culpó por su muerte. — Le recordó Joe.

Quynh lo pensó por un momento y se dió cuenta que Joe tenía razón. Andromache no la había culpado por haberle quitado la vida, de hecho había aceptado tranquilamente el destino que ella le había elegido como medio de venganza. Ella no había tratado de evitarlo, ni se había defendido. La había dejado matarla porque pensaba que eso era lo que ella quería, que eso era lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse en paz.

— ¿Sabes qué nosotros fuimos los que la convencimos de dejar de buscarte? — Preguntó Nicky, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendida, jamás se había esperado esa revelación.

— Pasamos cien años buscándote sin parar, y sin tener resultados. Lo único que conseguíamos eran cabos sueltos y falsos. — Comenzó a explicar Nicky.

— Con cada intento fallido, con cada fracaso, el corazón de Andy se partía más y más. Ella estaba sufriendo, y como ella sufría la humanidad también. — Continuó Joe.

— Estaba tan enfocada en que te encontremos, que se olvidó de hacer bien a la humanidad. — Expresó Nicky, sintiendo tristeza al recordar lo destruída que había estado su amiga en esos años.

— Y entonces empezamos a soñar con un nuevo inmortal. — Reveló Joe, acomodando los sucesos en el tiempo para que tengan sentido para ella.

— Booker. — Dijo ella señalando a Sebastian.

— Exacto, y eso nos recordó cuál era nuestra misión. — Asintió Joe.

— La humanidad pasó a ser nuestro foco de atención principal otra vez y tu búsqueda quedó en un segundo plano. — Aclaró Nicky.

— Una vez que me encontraron te seguimos buscando, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos pistas había. Ni siquiera nos sirvió la tecnología. — Sumó Booker su aporte a esas explicaciones.

— Y así las búsquedas se fueron posponiendo cada vez más. Una vez por año, una vez cada diez, años, una vez cada treinta años… — Dijo Joe, intentando dar cierre a la explicación de cómo fue que dejaron de buscarla.

— Y así se fue espaciando hasta que dejaron de hacerlo. — Terminó ella, comprendiendo lo que los otros intentaban explicar y ellos asintieron.

Ahora que sabía esos detalles se sentía peor que antes.

Andromache había vivido cientos de años con la culpa de que la había abandonado.

Pero ahora ella tendría que vivir con la culpa de que había terminado con la existencia de la otra.

¿Qué culpa sería peor?

¿Y sería posible para ella vivir con esa culpa?

Se despidieron de Booker, todavía le quedaba un poco más de noventa y ocho años de estar separado del equipo para cumplir su castigo.

Y el equipo retomó las misiones.

Quynh intentó continuar el legado de Andromache, realizar todas las misiones que creía que la otra habría elegido y que pensaba que podían hacerla sentir orgullosa. Pero, por más que hacía eso, cada día que pasaba le encontraba menos sentido.

Estaba enojada con el mundo y la humanidad. Estaba enojada por el destino que ella había tenido que vivir bajo el agua, y estaba enojada porque Andromache se haya vuelto una mortal.

¿De qué le había servido a esa increíble mujer realizar tantos años de sacrificio, si igualmente iba a morirse un día, y encima en manos de la persona que amaba?

Pasaron los años y se volvieron a encontrar con Booker.

Quynh continuaba resentida y enojada. Por lo que finalmente decidió que era hora de cambiar sus misiones. Si los humanos no querían ser salvados y se la pasaban matándose entre ellos, no iba a ser responsabilidad de los inmortales intervenir para salvarlos. No valía la pena salvarlos.

El equipo no estaba de acuerdo con ella. No le importó, los dejó. Ellos querían seguir sufriendo en la anonimidad, y ella no podía aceptarlo. Su presencia iba a ser conocida en todo el mundo, y si era necesario iba a hacer conocer la de su equipo también, sin importar las consecuencias.

Era hora de cambiar el juego. Era hora de que vuelvan a apreciarlos como dioses por sus extraordinarias características.

_¿Y el mundo?_

_El mundo que arda, total a ella no le importaba._


	2. Nile

Nile no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el castigo que el equipo había elegido para Booker, pero lo aceptó porque ella era nueva y recién estaba conociéndolos.

Tal vez para ella cien años -todavía- parecía mucho tiempo porque no tenía experiencia en la inmortalidad. Pero esa había sido la primera traición que hubo dentro del equipo. Y para sus compañeros, que habían estado viviendo hace cientos de años, cien no era mucho.

Sobretodo para Andy cien años no eran nada, si los cálculos de Copley estaban en lo cierto ella había vivido varios milenios.

_¿Se vive realmente si no se puede morir?_

El equipo viajó a Malta, por el momento planeaban instalarse en el refugio que tenían allí.

Empezaron las misiones. Viajaban a donde fuera que tenían que ir, y luego volvían a Malta. Al parecer habían elegido ese lugar porque era uno de los favoritos de Joe y Nicky.

Cada día que pasaba junto con Andy, Joe y Nicky, era un día que los conocía más y los quería más. Cada uno de ellos se estaba empezando a ganar un lugar especial en su corazón.

Con Joe y Nicky estaba empezando a formar una relación de amor y respeto, y por algún motivo los había comenzado a ver como figuras paternas en su vida. Le gustaba que le tuvieran confianza y que siempre la estuvieran alentando a probar cosas nuevas.

Viendo el amor que esos dos compartían la hizo entender un poco mejor a Booker. La verdad es que Joe y Nicky tenían suerte, porque ellos podían compartir su amor por toda la eternidad, pero para el resto del equipo eso era diferente.

Sentía compasión por Booker porque sabía que le era difícil estar solo, que se deprimía. Que ese era el principal motivo por el que los "había traicionado". Lo que él en realidad había querido era que encuentren la manera de terminar con inmortalidad para poder morir, no que los encierren para usarlos para experimentos.

Y si Booker se sentía solo, cuando recién convivía con su inmortalidad hace doscientos años, ¿Qué quedaría para Andy? La soledad para ella debía ser totalmente diferente. Por lo que suponía y lo poco que le habían dado a entender, ella había pasado miles de años estando sola.

_Sé que ella pasó mucho tiempo sola_

_antes de encontrar a alguien como ella,_

_muchísimo tiempo._

Para los demás había sido diferente. Desde que se enteraron que eran inmortales tuvieron un equipo para acompañarlos. En cambio Andy, al haber sido la primera inmortal, ella había experimentando un tipo de soledad absolutamente distinto.

Nile a veces se preguntaba cómo habría hecho para sobrevivir tanto tiempo, para no perder la fe…

_Me recordaste lo que era ser indestructible, extraordinaria._

_Me recordaste que hay personas por las que vale la pena luchar._

En esos momentos, cuando lo pensaba bien y recordaba las palabras de ella a la perfección, se daba cuenta que cuando la conoció había estado justamente en una crisis de fe sobre lo qué hacían. Y la admiró aún más por cómo se recuperó, y porque al comprobar el bien que hacían a la humanidad ella volvió a creer en su misión con una fortaleza extraordinaria.

Por otro lado, la relación que estaban construyendo con ella era especial. La sentía como la hermana mayor que siempre le habría gustado tener y nunca había tenido. Esa mujer era la más fuerte y leal que jamás había conocido. Ella había dicho que su mortalidad no iba a cambiar nada, y no lo hizo. Ella continuó peleando lado a lado con el equipo, como siempre lo había hecho.

Uno de los momentos que más le gustaba compartir con ella eran las sesiones donde le enseñaba diferentes artes marciales, técnicas de pelea: ataque, defensa, y vigilancia, y a usar distintos tipos armas. Y también los cafés que tomaban observando los amaneceres.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy? — Le preguntó Nicky.

— Muy bien. — Respondió Nile.

— Si piensas que te está yendo muy bien es porque Andy te está dejando pensar eso. — Comentó Joe, algo divertido.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, sin entender a qué se refería.

— A nadie nunca le va muy bien en los entrenamientos con ella. — Dijo Joe, como si eso explicará todo.

— Lo que quiere decir es que Andy podría ganarnos a todos nosotros juntos, aún estando con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas. — Aclaró Nicky, lo que el otro había querido decir.

— Ella es algo así, como lo más parecido a indestructible. — Dijo Joe, mostrándose algo orgulloso ante ese hecho.

_He visto lo que hiciste en la iglesia._

— La forma en que pelea con nosotros cuando entrenamos, no es la forma en la que pelea allá afuera con quienes pelea en verdad. — Sumó Nicky con una sonrisa.

— Pero bueno, si tanto te gustan las clases con ella también deberías pedirle que te de algunas de idiomas. — Le sugirió Joe.

_¿Sabes hablar ruso?_

— ¿Qué tantos idiomas sabe? — Preguntó con curiosidad y los otros rieron ante la pregunta, como si la encontrarán ridícula.

— Sabe todos los idiomas que existen actualmente y los antiguos que se han extinguido con el tiempo. — Respondió Nicky.

— Acepto darte clases de idiomas. — Dijo Andy, asustando a todos al aparecer de repente. — Pero Joe se encargará de enseñarte el árabe y Nicky el italiano. — Aclaró.

Y así, sumó las clases de idiomas a la lista de cosas que le gustaba compartir con ellos. Era entretenido aprender cosas nuevas con ellos. Todos eran buenos maestros.

_Andy había prometido que su mortalidad no iba a cambiar nada._

_Pero sí cambió, cambió cuando ella murió._

A Nile le costó mucho aceptar la muerte de su líder, de la mujer que estaba empezando a convertirse en su figura a seguir y su amiga.

Por eso le costó mucho aceptar a Quynh como parte del equipo. No es que tuviera nada personal en contra de la mujer, de hecho la respetaba porque también era una gran guerrera. Pero, sentía que ella le había quitado el tiempo que podría haber tenido con Andy.

El equipo cambió con su muerte. Continuaban haciendo misiones, pero estas parecían no tener sentido.

_Dirijo un grupo de inmortales, una especie de ejército supongo._

_Pero, ¿qué era de un equipo sin su líder?_

Quynh cada día se volvía más agresiva, más arriesgada y más vengativa durante las misiones.

Joe y Nicky estaban de duelo, uno que parecía no terminar nunca. Ambos estaban tristes, se sentían vacíos y perdidos sin la mujer que los había guiado durante toda sus vidas como inmortales.

Y Nile… Nile también estaba triste. Estaba triste y resentida. Sentía que era injusto que ella hubiera tenido tan poco tiempo con Andy, cuando los demás habían podido disfrutarla cientos de años.

Empezó a usar el colgante de Andy como amuleto. Usarlo junto a su cruz la hacía sentir más cerca de ella. Y para lidiar con su tristeza se convirtió en el escudo de sus amigos.

_Yo siempre voy primera._

_Si esto no funciona y yo no salgo de aquí,_

_la próxima vez puedes ir primera._

No es que se hubiera convertido en la primera persona en entrar a las escenas como Andy le había dicho que iba a poder hacer. Ese lugar lugar lo iban rotando, porque nadie se sentía cómodo ocupando el lugar que Andy había tenido.

Pero se convirtió en el escudo de Joe y Nicky. Cada vez que podía evitar que uno de ellos muera o salga herido, ella estaba ahí para recibir las heridas por ellos.

Tal vez era un poco tonto hacerlo, porque todos eran inmortales. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Ella quería cuidar el tiempo que tenía con ellos.

Pasaron cien años y se reencontraron con Booker. Nile tuvo la esperanza de que eso pueda traer una mejora para el equipo, que el volver a estar juntos los ayude a volver a encaminar la misión que tenían en este mundo.

Pero no lo hizo, y por más que tenían éxito en las misiones que realizaban, a estas les seguía faltando un sentido.

En realidad el sentido estaba, era el mismo de siempre: ayudar, realizar un bien. Pero sin Andy ellos no podían verlo. Así como Andy había necesitado de Nile para volver a creer en su misión, ahora ellos necesitaban de algo o alguien para que les devuelva la fe, pero no sabían qué.

De pronto, Quynh cambió el destino de todos para siempre al informar que quería modificar la manera en que se manejaban. Ella quería dar a conocer su inmortalidad al mundo, quería que la reconozcan y la valoren.

— No, nosotros debemos mantenernos en la anonimidad. — Negó Joe, no acordando con lo que Quynh proponía.

— Ya lo pasamos por mi error, y nos demostró que no trae nada bueno que los demás sepan de nuestra inmortalidad. — Agregó Booker, argumentando a favor de Joe.

— Además eso no es lo que Andy querría, ella era justamente la que siempre insistía en que no importaba que nuestro trabajo no sea reconocido, sino que lo único que importa es poder hacer un bien. — Sumó Nile, exponiendo con pasión las convicciones de su antigua líder.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre Andromache? Vos solamente estuviste con ella un año, yo en cambio estuve con ella un milenio. — Le reprochó Quynh de mala manera.

Eso se sintió como un pinchazo en su corazón, porque aquella mujer tenía razón. Pero Nile no iba dejar que eso la afectara, ella había tenido una conección y una relación especial con Andy, sin importar que tan corto había sido el tiempo que habían compartido.

— Creo que esta claro que nosotros no apoyamos tu decisión. — Dijo Nicky, interviniendo para cortar la tensión entre las mujeres.

— Si queres dar a conocer tu inmortalidad al mundo vas a tener que hacerlo sola. — Dijo Joe, dándole una especie de ultimátum.

— Bien, yo no los necesito. — Aceptó Quynh enojada. — Y esta traición de que no me acompañen va a tener sus consecuencias. — Les advirtió.

Quynh abandonó el equipo.

A partir de que ella se fue las misiones volvieron a ser un poco más tranquilas. La violencia que ella parecía cargar en cada escena, por más que no fuera necesaria, ya no los perseguía.

Pero ella hizo lo que les había dicho, se dio a conocer al mundo. Y de repente la mitad de este la reconocía y la veneraba como una diosa. Sus misiones empezaron a tener un rumbo peligroso, ayudando a las personas que querían vengarse de otras en vez de ayudar.

Y entonces ellos tuvieron que empezar a intervenir. Tenían que frenar los desastres que estaba empezando a realizar. Se formó una especie de guerra entre ellos. Y así ella también los dió a conocer a ellos al mundo.

Empezaron a ser reconocidos en todos los países del mundo, a ser llamados para realizar grandes trabajos que a los mortales los pondría en situaciones muy peligrosas y vulnerables. Empezaron a ser alabados como dioses.

_Saben quienes somos._

_Saben lo que somos._

Pero todo tiene un final, y el amor hacia ellos se acabó cuando un gobierno los declaró como peligrosos enemigos. Bastó con que un país se les ponga en contra, para que el resto del mundo también lo haga.

La inmortalidad de ellos era demasiado peligrosa para la humanidad decían. Ellos siempre tendrían la libertad de matar libremente a quien querían, total no vivían con el miedo de que después los puedan matar a ellos.

Y ahí entendieron finalmente porque Andy siempre les había advertido e insistido en mantener la anonimidad en sus misiones, el secreto de la inmortalidad, y no repetir contratos.

_Tememos ser capturados,_

_porque si lo hacen vamos a pasar la eternidad en una jaula._

Pasaron varias décadas escapando y estando escondidos, hasta que finalmente los atraparon y los llevaron a una prisión en Montana, Estados Unidos. La prisión era subterránea y estaba en el medio de la nada.

Allí se reencontraron con Quynh. La mujer estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había ocurrido. Ellos aceptaron sus disculpas y se aliaron para poder buscar una manera de escapar.

Pasaron años y años tratando de escapar, sin obtener resultados.

Pasaron años y años encerrados, siendo torturados y asesinados, una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuantas generaciones experimentaban con ellos, nadie podía descubrir la fórmula de la inmortalidad. Eso los frustraba y los hacía tener medidas más violentas y extremas con ellos. Pero, nada cambiaba. La inmortalidad seguía siendo un secreto que ningún humano podía descifrar.

En algún momento, todos parecían estar dándose por vencidos. Pensando en que tal vez ese era el fin, que iban a estar encerrados en esa prisión hasta que se les acabará la inmortalidad.

De hecho, después de las torturas, la muerte sonaba hasta como algo lindo.

Pero Nile, mantenía la esperanza en alguna parte de su ser, creía que tenía que haber alguna forma de poder liberarse.

Por eso llevaba la cuenta de los años que iban.

300 años desde que Andy había muerto.

150 años desde que la inmortalidad del equipo se había revelado al mundo.

87 años desde que estaban en prisión.

_Andy estaba en su ataúd de madera cuando de repente abrió los ojos._

_Abrió el ataúd y la tierra húmeda la invadió, cubriéndola hasta ahogarla por completo._

_Volvió a la vida y comenzó a pelear contra la tierra, buscando la salida al exterior._

_Se ahogó y volvió a vivir, se ahogó y volvió a vivir, se ahogó y volvió a vivir._

_Así fue una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente sus manos atravesaron la tierra y salieron a la superficie._

Nile se despertó dando fuerte grito. Se sentía sucia y sin aire, pero fuerte. Como Andy en su sueño.

— Eeyy tranquila Nile, estás bien, estás con nosotros. — Le recordó Nicky, buscando calmarla.

Estaban todos atados con cadenas que colgaban de un caño. El estar suspendidos en el aire, colgando de sus brazos, hacía que sus músculos se contracturen y se descoloquen más de una vez.

Nile miró a sus compañeros y notó que todos la observaban con preocupación. Al parecer ella había sido la única en tener aquel sueño.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — Preguntó Booker.

— Más que una pesadilla, fue un sueño. — Respondió, tratando de hacer que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad.

— Por como gritaste parecía una pesadilla. — Comentó Joe mirándola con preocupación, dudando de que la otra estuviera diciendo la verdad.

— Soñé con Andy. — Les dejo saber ella.

Al decir eso todos realizaron grandes suspiros. El tema de Andy seguía siendo doloroso para todos ellos. Ella no sabía si iban a creerle, pero necesitaba compartir lo que había soñado, necesitaba hacerles saber que Andy estaba viva.

_Andy estaba viva._

Nile sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

— Andy estaba en su ataúd y de repente abrió sus ojos. La vi pelear contra la tierra bajo la que estaba enterrada, hasta que finalmente salió a la superficie. — Relató su sueño. — Andy está viva. — Afirmó con confianza.

Los miró expectante, esperando que los otros se sientan aliviados y contentos con la noticia. Pero en vez de eso, los notó verse envueltos de una tristeza aún más intensa.

— Nile, eso fue solo un sueño. — Dijo Quynh, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

— No fue solo un sueño, fue real, lo sentí real. — Argumentó ella, defendiendo lo que había visto.

— Lo habrás sentido real, pero fue un sueño. — Insistió Quynh.

— Andy murió y no hay vuelta después de la muerte. — Dijo Nicky con tristeza.

— Además, todos tendríamos que tener el sueño si fuera como decís, ¿No? — Dijo Booker y miró a sus compañeros para ver si alguno más había tenido el sueño.

Nadie había tenido ese sueño, solo ella.

_¿Por qué están en mis sueños?_

_Porque es nuestro destino encontrarnos._

Pero Nile estaba segura que había sido más de un sueño, había sido la conexión que tenían entre inmortales.

Ella estaba segura y no le importaba que no le crean.

Ahora tenía más razones para seguir luchando y continuar teniendo esperanza, porque Andy estaba viva.

Y si Andy estaba viva, eso significaba que tarde o temprano iba a ir a buscarlos.

_Saldremos de acá como siempre lo hacemos, juntos._


	3. Joe & Nicky

Una vez que se separaron de Booker, Andy quiso que todo el equipo se instalará en algún lugar seguro.

Nicky sugirió Malta.

Viajaron a Malta y se acomodaron en el refugio que tenían allí.

El equipo solía separarse muchas veces entre misión y misión, pero esta vez se mantuvieron juntos. Tenían que enseñarle a Nile lo que era ser parte del equipo y lo que significaba ser inmortal. Y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba de Andy.

_Ya sé cómo quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda._

_Lo vas a pasar con nosotros._

Cada momento que compartieron en Malta fue un tesoro, uno que les habría gustado que pudiera durar más tiempo.

La muerte de Andy fue un dolor desgarrador e insoportable en medio de sus corazones.

No sabían cómo hacer para vivir sin Andy. Ella había sido quién los había encontrado, quién les había explicado la inmortalidad, y quién les había dado un propósito para vivir la larga vida que tenían.

Cada misión que realizaban sin ella parecía carecer de sentido.

Además, su muerte fue el triste recuerdo de que, por más que vivían con la impresión de que eran infinitos, todo tenía un límite y un final. En algún momento la inmortalidad se terminaba.

_Todo lo que vive muere._

_Todo tiene que morir._

_Si aún no nos morimos,_

_es porque no nos llegó la hora._

¿Y qué pasaría cuando a uno de ellos se le acabará la inmortalidad? Ellos sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

_Si llegó la hora,_

_nada podrá evitarlo._

— Pensé que te iba a encontrar aquí. — Dijo Nicky.

Joe estaba en la tumba de Andy y parecía estar perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos, como si habría estado buscando alguna manera de comunicarse con quien había llamado _jefa_ por un milenio.

— Hoy se cumplem cincuenta años. — Continuó Nicky, intentando hacer que el otro hable.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Joe, finalmente centrando su atención en el otro. — La extraño. — Admitió.

— Yo también. — Asintió.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y disfrutaron del silencio un largo rato.

— Tengo miedo de que perdamos nuestra inmortalidad a destiempo. — Confesó Joe, rompiendo el silencio.

Se amaban de una manera tan especial que no podían imaginar su existencia sin el otro.

De ese amor surgía uno de los mayores temores que ambos tenían. Estar solos, sin el otro.

Ellos habían pasado toda su vida inmortal juntos, entonces la idea de que la podían perder por separado resultaba intolerable.

_Nada vive para siempre._

— Joe… — Comenzó a decir.

— Nicky estoy hablando enserio. — Lo interrumpió. — Yo no podría vivir sin vos. — Dijo con sinceridad.

— Yo tampoco podría vivir sin vos y también me preocupa todo esto. — Coincidió.

— ¿Pero? — Preguntó, presintiendo que el otro tenía más para decir.

— Pero nuestra inmortalidad la empezamos al mismo tiempo. — Respondió, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación sobre lo que pensaba.

— Entonces es probable que nuestra mortalidad también llegue al mismo tiempo. — Terminó el razonamiento del otro.

— Me gusta creer que va a ser así. — Confesó con confianza.

Se dieron un beso cargado de emociones y luego se dedicaron a contarle a Andy las novedades sobre lo que el equipo había estado haciendo.

_No podemos elegir cuando termina nuestra inmortalidad,_

_pero si podemos elegir cómo vivir con esta mientras dura._

Era hora de honrar a Andy y enfrentar el duelo que su muerte había dejado en sus -casi- interminables existencias.

Así que para sobrellevar el dolor empezaron a hablar de ella. Hablar de Andy y recordar los buenos momentos que habían compartido. Eso los llenaba de felicidad.

A Quynh no le gustaba hablar de Andy, así que lo hacían cuando ella no estaba. Y de hecho encontrar momentos sin ella era bastante sencillo, ya que entre misión y misión solía desaparecer por un tiempo.

Pero a Nile si le gustaba hablar de Andy, de hecho le encantaba que la llenen de historias de ella. Podían pasar horas relatándole todo tipo de historias, que la joven nunca se cansaba.

Así fue como le fueron contando todo sobre Andy.

Sobre los históricos personajes con los que sabían que ella convivió y aprendió a luchar. Romanos, griegos, gladiadores, celtas, persas, espartanos, egipcios, vikingos, babilonios, mongoles, samurais, piratas…

Sobre las guerras, las revoluciones y los procesos descolonizadores en las que ellos habían participado con ella. Sobre los movimientos sociales y las luchas de las minorías que habían apoyado.

Sobre sus gustos de música, de cocina y de lectura. Sobre cómo se habían adaptado juntos a cada época, habían aprendido a utilizar cada nuevo artefacto tecnológico y nueva arma. Sobre cómo habían ido juntos a clases de manejo cuando inventaron los autos y a clases de informática cuando inventaron las computadoras.

Hablando de ella también se dieron cuenta que había muchas cosas de ella que no conocían, de los años que ella pasó sola. A Andy nunca le había gustado hablar de su pasado, así que no sabían mucho de este. Pero la información que Copley había podido juntar sirvió mucho, o por lo menos les permitió tener una idea de algunos eventos históricos que había vivido.

La información más vieja que tenían de ella era de la griega antigua.

— ¿Cómo hizo para estar sola tanto tiempo? — Preguntó Nicky.

— No tengo idea. — Admitió Joe. — Pero nosotros nunca vamos a estar solos, siempre nos vamos a tener el uno al otro. — Prometió.

— Y al equipo. — Agregó.

— Si, tenemos que hacer que nunca más del equipo se sienta solo. — Dijo con convicción.

Ellos no sé podían imaginar lo que era vivir la inmortalidad en soledad, porque ellos siempre la compartieron. Todos los inmortales habían tenido personas similares a ellos a su lado, que compartían su inmortalidad y eso los hacía sentir acompañados.

A pesar de eso, de que ellos siempre habían tenido un equipo que los respaldaba, Booker igualmente se había sentido solo. Esa soledad lo había llevado a deprimirse y a traicionarlos. Ellos ya lo habían perdonado. Pero sabían que cuando se reencontrarán tenían que hacer y ser mejor. era hora de que nadie del equipo se sienta solo.

Y también había estado Andy. Al haber sido la primera inmortal, ella había estado mucho tiempo sola. Ella no había tenido siempre un equipo a su lado.

Por fin pudieron comprobar que había vivido más de lo que ellos podían llegar a imaginar, y entender los momentos que a veces había tenido de desesperanza y frustración. Eso les hacía admirar a Andy con una nueva luz. Una luz que parecía haberse extinguido al no estar ella y dejarlos a todos sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad.

Pasaron cien años y se reencontraron con Booker.

Cuando lo hicieron, pensaron que como el equipo volvía a estar completo, las cosas iban a mejorar. Sin embargo, las misiones empezaron a sentirse cada vez más vacías y erradas.

_¿De qué sirve hacer un bien?_

_El mundo no está mejorando, está empeorando._

Además Quynh estaba cada día más violenta y eso les traía preocupaciones... y problemas.

Porque ahora eran ellos los que tenían que borrar los rastros que dejaban… Copley había muerto hace muchos años… Y ellos no habían podido encontrar a nadie en quien confiar la continuación de su trabajo.

Y entonces un día todo fue para peor, Quynh quería cambiar el propósito que tenían. Quería exponer la inmortalidad al mundo, quería que todos la reconozcan como tal y la aprecien por todo lo que hacía con esta habilidad.

Pero ellos no pudieron acompañar su cambio. Ellos querían continuar el legado que Andy les había dejado.

_No tendremos todas las respuestas,_

_pero tenemos un propósito._

Y ellos iban a mantener ese propósito, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Quynh fue conocida en todo el mundo como la reina inmortal, ganándose amor y odio a su paso. Y ellos continuaron manteniéndose en la anonimidad. Peleando batallas en las sombras, haciendo el bien sin que fuera reconocido.

Pero cuando Quynh empezó a cambiar sus misiones, cuando empezó a hacer más mal que bien, cuando cargada por su dolor empezó a causar destrucción al mundo y ayudar a que las venganzas se cumplan; ellos tuvieron que intervenir.

Así empezaron a interrumpir las misiones de Quynh, a intentar evitar que causara males de los que después se iba a arrepentir porque iban a tener efectos negativos.

El mundo también pasó a conocerlos a ellos y a adorarlos por su inmortalidad.

Pero como Andy les había advertido en su momento, ese amor un día se termina. Un día los amaron, al siguiente los odiaron y les temíeron, y al otro pasaron a cazarlos hasta lograr atraparlos y encerrarlos.

_Que conozcan nuestros dones no les da el derecho para decidir qué tenemos que hacer con estos._

Pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Los encerraron porque querían controlarlos y usar sus dones para lo que ellos querían. Le hicieron múltiples experimentos, los torturaron y los mataron una y otra vez.

Y sin importar que tanto hacían con ellos, no podían descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad. Era posible que esa fuera la razón que les hacía ser tan violentos con ellos.

En cada intento de escapar fracasaban. Y eso los frustraba, y los desilusionaba.

— Joe. — Lo llamó Nicky un par de veces para despertarlo.

El resto de sus compañeros dormía. Nicky quería aprovechar para hablar con Joe, ya que esa era una de las veces que los habían dejado encadenados al piso y no colgando de los caños del techo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pidió saber Joe, abriendo los ojos para prestarle atención.

— No quiero morir así. — Respondió él.

Joe se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Vos no, nosotros no vamos a morir. — Aseguró.

— Pero, ¿Qué pasa sí estamos aquí encerrados hasta que nos volvamos mortales? — Expresó su temor. — No quiero que nuestro último tiempo sea aquí, morir aquí. — Dijo con tristeza.

— Vamos a escapar, tenemos que tener fe de que vamos a escapar. — Dijo, intentando convencer a ambos.

— ¿Y sino qué? ¿Va a llegar un nuevo inmortal y nos va a salvar? — Preguntó pensativamente.

— No estaría nada mal que alguien haga el esfuerzo por nosotros. — Comentó, logrando que el otro se ría.

Pero los intentos de escapar siguieron fracasando y ningún nuevo inmortal los salvó.

En cada cambio de generación se rompía la esperanza de que las siguientes personas fueran más decentes y los trataran mejor o los liberaran.

_Hay mucha gente con malas intenciones,_

_que quieren usar nuestras habilidades a su propia voluntad._

Todo parecía volverse peor.

Hasta que un día Nile soñó con Andy.

La integrante más joven del equipo estaba convencida de que Andy estaba viva.

¿Sería eso posible?

Ellos la habían visto morir y la habían enterrado.

Nunca habían escuchado que un inmortal podía regresar a la vida. Lykon no lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿por qué Andy habría de ser distinta?

— ¿Crees que es posible que Andy este viva? — Le preguntó Joe, cuando regresaron de una sesión de tortura.

El encargado que en este momento tenía la prisión estaba furioso porque al parecer alguien, allí afuera, había estado destruyendo todas las pruebas que había de ellos como inmortales. Se habían eliminado pruebas fotográficas, filmográficas, noticias de diarios y blogs… Se habían derrumbado los museos en los que había con pruebas de ellos y los objetos de colección habían desaparecido.

— No sé, dudo mucho que esté viva, pero Nile lo cree. — Expresó su opinión.

— Si, ella está muy segura. — Afirmó.

— Esté viva o no, creo que esto es una señal de que les llegó la hora de perder a ellos. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa era la primera vez que sentían algo de esperanza en mucho tiempo.

Ellos ya habían estado perdiendo por mucho tiempo, ahora les tocaba el momento de ganar. Era hora de volver a planear un escape.

_Se acerca la hora._


	4. Booker

Hace un mes que estaba separado del equipo y ya sentía como la soledad le calaba hasta en los huesos.

Estaba muy distraído, matando sus penas en alcohol, cuando le sonó el celular. Le costó atenderlo porque se le cayó al piso un par de veces, pero finalmente lo logró.

— Hola. — Dijo al atender la llamada.

— Hola extraño. — Lo saludó Andy.

— ¿Por qué me estás llamando? — Pidió saber. — Pensé que la idea era que pasemos cien años sin ningún tipo de contacto. — Dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz suene dolida.

— Quería asegurarme que estés bien, de que la soledad no te deprima como lo hizo antes. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

Eso era algo magnífico de la personalidad de Andy. Ella tenía una empatía especial hacia el dolor humano, porque había experimentado todo tipo de dolor reiteradas veces, pero lo disfrazaba todo con la dureza y rudeza con la que se manejaba. Era una manera de protegerse del mundo e intentar que todas sus miserias no la afecten. Es así que quienes en verdad la conocían bien, sabían que su corazón era de oro.

— Estoy bien. — Intentó asegurarle.

— Estás borracho. — Dijo ella, dando cuenta de su estado.

— Como si vos no tomaras alcohol. — Argumentó él defensivamente.

— Esta vez tenemos que hacer mejor las cosas Book. — Pidió ella.

_Podemos elegir cómo vivir,_

_y nosotros Book lo hemos estado haciendo para la mierda._

— Lo sé. — Asintió él.

— ¿Prometes que vas a intentarlo? — Preguntó, en un tono suplicante.

— Lo prometo. — Aseguró él.

Por ella lo iba a intentar.

Y el llamado se convirtió en una costumbre que tenían. Una vez por mes ella se ponía en contacto con él y conversaban.

No siempre podía cumplir la promesa, tenía días buenos y días malos. Pero los días después de hablar con ella siempre eran buenos. Sus conversaciones lo dejaban lleno de paz.

En uno de sus días malos fue cuando conoció a Quynh. Le sorprendió mucho que esa mujer estuviera viva y que se hubiera rescatado a ella misma.

Quynh quería encontrar al equipo, pero él no podía ayudarla con eso. No podía hacerlo porque sería otra traición para el equipo, y no iba a volver a traicionarlos. Él ya había aprendido su lección.

Pero la dejó quedarse en su departamento. La compañía, con alguien inmortal como él, le hacía sentir bien.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Quynh encontró al equipo y se fue.

Unos meses después Booker recibió la llamada.

_Andy murió._

_Quynh la mató._

Por un momento se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a Quynh que Andy había perdido su inmortalidad, o de no haberle dicho a Andy que Quynh estaba viva y la estaba buscando.

Pero, cuando lo pensaba bien, se daba cuenta que había hecho lo correcto. Ninguna de esas dos mujeres habría querido que cuente su secreto a la otra. No era su responsabilidad contarlo.

Sin tener contacto con el equipo y tratando de sobrellevar la muerte de Andy, su vida fue para peor.

No sabía cómo soportar la soledad. No sabía cómo hacer para no deprimirse.

_Nosotros siempre tuvimos nuestro dolor._

La muerte de Andy le hizo dar cuenta que él en verdad nunca había estado solo. Él siempre la había tenido a ella y al equipo… En cambio Andy… Ella había estado sola por miles de años… ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Y se sentía culpable por sentirse solo, porque la soledad de ella seguro había sido peor. Pero ella nunca le había hecho sentir que su dolor o su soledad habían sido peor, ella decía que ese tipo de cosas no se podían comparar. Que nadie sabe lo que es el dolor de otra persona porque no puede vivenciarlo de su manera. Y cada vez que pensaba todo eso, se deprimía.

Andy siempre había dicho que no sabía qué edad tenía, que había vivido tantos años que había olvidado llevar la cuenta. Y aunque eso podía ser verdad, Book sospechaba que ella prefería decir que lo había olvidado porque no quería revelar su dolorosa verdad. ¿Cuántos años habría estado sola? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? ¿Tres mil?

Algo tenía que cambiar, así que cambió él y volvió a intentar suerte con el amor.

_A la tristeza le gusta la compañía._

En los cien años que pasó separado del equipo tuvo dos novias y un novio. Con una de sus novias estuvo por casarse. La dejó plantada en el altar.

_Andy le pegaría un tiro en la cabeza por haber hecho eso._

Sabía que había estado mal y le dolía haber lastimado a esa mujer porque la amaba. Pero antes de entrar a la iglesia se dio cuenta que lo de ellos no iba a funcionar, no sin contarle su secreto. Y después de la experiencia que había tenido con sus hijos, entró en pánico y se fue. Y no pudo volver, no que sus disculpas hubieran servido de mucho cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

Unos años antes de reencontrarse con el equipo decidió volver a encaminar su vida. Dejó el alcohol y las drogas, e incluso fue a rehabilitación voluntaria por un tiempo. Hizo terapia y hasta probó meditación.

Joe y Nicky siempre habían querido enseñarle a meditar, incluso también Andy, pero él siempre se había negado. Ahora, sí podrían verlo, probablemente se reirían de sus intentos fallidos.

Cuando se reencontró con el equipo todo marchó mejor. Joe y Nicky ya lo habían perdonado, y se notaba que habían formado una hermosa relación con Nile. Le gustó unirse a ellos otra vez y volver a sentirse acompañado.

El problema era que les estaba costando encontrar sentido a las misiones. Al parecer no era el único que había estado perdido sin la líder de ellos, sino que nadie del equipo encontraba una dirección sin ella.

Además Quynh estaba casi ausente. Ella nunca se quedaba con ellos más tiempo del necesario. Siempre se iba sola por su cuenta. Y cada vez que se reunían para llevar a cabo una misión, ella estaba más arriesgada, más furiosa y más violenta.

_Ella era como una víbora al pelear._

Quynh abandonó el equipo y se fue a realizar misiones por su cuenta, donde dejaba saber acerca de su inmortalidad al mundo entero.

Ellos continuaron con sus misiones anónimas, peleando desde las sombras.

_Hay que ayudar a alguien cuando cae._

_No estamos hechos para estar solos._

— Quynh está matando gente inocente. — Informó él al equipo, mostrándoles una noticia.

— Esto no puede quedar así, tenemos que detenerla. — Dijo Nile con convicción.

— No es tan fácil, no vamos a poder detenerla sin exponernos a nosotros. — Reflexionó Joe.

— Además ella también es inmortal. — Les recordó él.

— Pero esto no está bien, nuestra misión no es causar más dolor a la humanidad. — Insistió Nile.

— Tenes razón. — Coincidió Nicky.

— Tenemos que pensar una forma de frenarla. — Dijo él pensativamente.

— No importa la forma, lo que importa es que esto no es lo que Andy habría querido. — Dijo Nile frustrada con la situación.

Entre todos armaron un plan para seguir las misiones de Quynh y poder intervenir en aquellas que eran negativas.

Por supuesto que la intervención de ellos no fue bienvenida, y Quynh los expuso a ellos también al mundo. De repente pasaron a ser héroes por su inmortalidad. Maldita ironía.

Pero a los humanos no les gusta lo que no pueden entender y no pueden controlar. Así fue como, años después de que se conociera la inmortalidad de ellos, los aprisionaron.

_Si alguien puede encontrar el origen de nuestra inmortalidad,_

_entonces puede encontrar la forma de acabarla._

_Pero así no Book, así no._

Ser ratas de laboratorio les demostró nuevamente que esa no era la forma.

No importó cuántas veces los mataron, los torturaron, y experimentaron con ellos, los humanos no podían encontrar la fórmula secreta de la inmortalidad que ellos tenían. Era como si la misma inmortalidad que poseían se negará a ser descifrada, como si fuera un secreto demasiado preciado para ser revelado.

— ¿Cuál es ese plan que tienen afuera de la prisión? ¿Cómo hicieron para hacer que toda prueba de la existencia de ustedes se destruya? — Los cuestionó el encargado de la tortura de ese día, luego de ahogarlos varias veces con bolsas en sus cabezas.

— No sabemos de qué estás hablando. — Insistió Joe.

Hace varias horas que estaban con ese interrogatorio. Pero ellos no tenían ninguna idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera, después de todo no habían tenido ningún contacto con el exterior desde que los habían encerrado.

— Toda prueba de ustedes fue borrada. Fotos, vídeos, blogs con información, sus objetos personales que eran reliquias históricas fueron robados, y los museos donde estaban expuestas las reliquias y diferentes pruebas de sus vidas fueron destruidos. Si no fuera porque están aquí, no habría rastros de su existencia. — Explicó con seriedad.

_Es casi imposible desaparecer en el mundo actual._

— A todos nos llega la hora, esta es la de ustedes. — Dijo Nicky con una sonrisa.

Entre los guardias volvieron a colgarlos del techo con cadenas. Antes de irse de la celda subterránea donde los tenían, les tiraron unos ácidos en todo el cuerpo que los hizo quemarse vivos.

Quedaron derretidos, pero de a poco fueron recuperando el conocimiento y sus pieles se fueron regenerando.

_Bienvenidos de vuelta idiotas, gracias por tomarse su tiempo._

_¿Qué tan malo es?_

_Es una mejora._

La noticia de que sus pruebas estaban destruidas les renovó las esperanzas. ¿Sería una revuelta social, cansados del tema y peleando por la justicia de esta muy pequeña minoría? ¿O sería un nuevo inmortal que iba a unirse al grupo? Pero, si era un nuevo inmortal… ¿Por qué no se estaban soñando entre todos?

— Es Andy. — Dijo Nile con confianza.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? — Preguntó Quynh amargamente. — Andy está muerta, yo la maté. — Le recordó.

— Estaba muerta. — La corrigió Nile. — Ahora está viva, y va a venir por nosotros. — Aseguró.

Las dos mujeres discutieron por un rato, hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidas.

— ¿Creen que Nile tiene razón? — Le preguntó a Joe y Nicky,

— No lo sabemos, pero Nile parece muy segura de eso. — Respondió Joe.

— La esperanza puede ser tanto buena como mala. — Expresó su opinión.

— La verdad es que no sabemos el origen de nuestra inmortalidad, y teniéndola ya aceptamos que lo sobrenatural existe. — Dijo Nicky pensativamente.

_Ya has aceptado lo sobrenatural._

_Ahora sigue esa lógica._

— Por lo que todo es posible. — Terminó Joe por él.

— Pero, si llega a ser verdad… — Comenzó a decir y se tomó un momento para pensar lo que quería decir. — ¿Por qué ella y no Lykon? ¿Y si ella volvió a la vida significa que todos vamos a poder hacerlo? — Preguntó finalmente.

— Esos serían otros misterios más. — Respondió Nicky.

— Tal vez es porque Andy fue la primera inmortal. — Sugirió Joe.

— La primera inmortal sobre la que todos nosotros hemos sabido, no sabemos si hubo alguien antes que ella. — Les recordó Nicky.

Y esa era la más pura y simple verdad. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con la inmortalidad que tenían era un misterio. Y ninguno sabía si algún día iban a poder saber el sentido que todo eso tenía. O tal vez el problema era que no tenía ningún sentido, pero ellos eran humanos. Y los humanos quieren darle sentido a todo.

A pesar de todo, la confianza de Nile le dió esperanza.

Y si alguien era capaz de volver a la vida para salvarlos, Booker estaba seguro que esa persona era Andy. Él siempre había tenido fe de que ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponía.

Esa esperanza le hacía escuchar su voz, sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos como un pequeño susurro suelto libremente en el viento:

_Los voy a recuperar,_

_cueste lo que cueste._


	5. Andy

_Todo lo que vive muere._

Andy había muerto.

Ella estaba muerta, o por lo menos lo estuvo durante un largo tiempo…

Sin explicación alguna, un día su conciencia regresó a ella.

No podía moverse, no podía respirar y su corazón no latía. Pero tenía la mente, la memoria y los recuerdos intactos.

Ese momento coincidió con la reunión del equipo con Booker. Ella podía verlos. A partir de ese momento ella estuvo siempre presente con ellos. Los acompañó en cada batalla, en cada desesperanza, en cada dolor y en cada temor.

También estuvo con ellos cuando Quynh los abandonó, cuando el mundo los trató como héroes y cuando los trató como criminales.

_Por eso tememos que nos capturen,_

_pasar la eternidad en una jaula._

Ella estuvo en los enfrentamientos que tuvieron entre ellos hasta que fueron capturados. Y estuvo en cada momento que vivieron encerrados. Estuvo en cada tortura, en cada experimento y en cada muerte.

Hasta que un día, abrió los ojos.

_Todo lo que muere renace._

Andy podía moverse, podía respirar y su corazón latía.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Ella no tenía la menor idea, solo sabía que para empezar debía salir de su ataúd.

Rompió la tapa de madera y se vio invadida por gran cantidad de tierra. La tierra la hizo ahogarse, una y otra vez.

No se moriría ahogada por agua marina, pero se moría ahogada por la tierra. Y lo único que se le venía a la mente era Quynh. Si eso no era karma, ¿qué lo era?

Cada vez que se ahogó, ella volvió a la vida y continuó luchando para liberarse. Le llevó un par de días, pero finalmente salió a la superficie.

Todavía no confiaba en que lo que estaba viviendo fuera real, así que recorrió el cementerio en búsqueda de algo que pueda ayudarla. Revisó los tachos de basura hasta que encontró una botella de vidrio. La rompió en varios pedazos, agarró un vidrio y se lo clavó en el pecho.

_Mierda, ¿Podrías no volver a hacer eso por favor?_

Se sacó el vidrio y observó como lentamente su herida comenzó a sanar, hasta que quedó perfectamente cicatrizada, sin dejar ni un pequeño rastro de esta.

Intentando asimilar que aparentemente había regresado a la vida, se fue al pueblo más cercano. Robó la billetera de un extraño, y usó el dinero para pagarse una habitación en un hotel.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo. Ella estaba igual a como había estado cuando murió. No había envejecido, no se había podrido, no había cambiado…

_Ya pase esto._

_Una y otra vez._

_Y cada vez,_

_la misma pregunta._

_¿Por qué?_

Se compró algo para cenar y empezó a pensar que era lo que iba a hacer con esta nueva situación en la que se encontraba. Ella no entendía por qué había regresado a la vida. Tal vez lo habría entendido si fuera en otra forma, en otra vida, en una reencarnación… Pero, ¿así? ¿en la misma forma y vida que había tenido antes? ¿cómo podía tener eso sentido?

Lykon no había regresado a la vida… Entonces, ¿Por qué ella sí? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora, en ese momento?

¿No había sido suficiente con los miles de años que había entregado su vida a la humanidad, que ahora volvía a la vida para que fuera otra vez lo mismo? ¿No había sido suficiente toda su soledad y su dolor? ¿Podía realmente vivir si nunca moría y cuando creía que lo había hecho volvía a revivir?

_Yo no pedí esto._

_Sé que es difícil, pero está sucediendo sin importar si lo quieres o no._

No tenía sentido pensar mucho en todo eso, por lo menos en ese momento; no cuando sabía que lo más probable era que no iba a encontrar ninguna explicación.

Lo que sí tenía sentido era armar un plan para rescatar a su equipo, a sus amigos, a su familia.

Andy viajó a Barcelona y desde allí comenzó a averiguar todo lo relacionado a su equipo, a los años en que ella estuvo muerta, y los detalles específicos de las visiones que había tenido.

Para empezar decidió poner las cosas en orden.

_Cuando dejemos una huella en la arena, en la nieve, en el éter, vas a borrarla._

_Nos vas a proteger de quienes quieren encerrarnos._

Comenzó por los museos dedicados a los inmortales.

Había museos en Nueva York, París, Madrid, Londres, Ámsterdam y Moscú. Fue a cada ciudad y los destruyó con bombas. Lo hizo en los horarios que estaban cerrados para no lastimar a ninguna persona inocente. Lo único que rescató de ellos fue su hacha de doble filo, su espada, las espadas de Joe y Nicky, la espada y el arco de Quynh, y algunas reliquias que sabía que sus amigos amaban y las querrían de vuelta. El resto quedó todo hecho cenizas.

Luego siguió con la tecnología. Viajó a Hong Kong y se puso en contacto con el mejor hacker del mundo actual. Le pagó una gran suma de dinero para que le enseñe muchos trucos y para que pueda hacerle un par de trabajos.

El hacker logró entrar a todas las bases de datos de los gobiernos de todos los países del mundo y de las organizaciones de inteligencia internacionales y nacionales. A pedido de Andy borró de ellas todas las fotos, videos y documentos escritos que probaban la existencia de los inmortales. Incluso borró también cualquier pequeña información o mención hacía ellos realizada indirectamente.

Gracias a lo que el hacker le enseñó, Andy pudo también encargarse de las redes sociales y de los sitios online. Borró todos los datos, fotos y videos que había de ellos, para que en ninguno se pueda encontrarlos. Además programó las redes para que si había mención de ellos en cualquier sitio web este quede denunciado automáticamente y se suspenda su uso por un tiempo.

Luego se encargó de buscar a su equipo. Viajó por todo el mundo buscando pistas y recabando la poca información que podía conseguir.

Finalmente, algunos meses después los encontró. Estaban en una prisión de la CIA en Montana, Estados Unidos.

Se tomó una semana para examinar la prisión a la perfección. Estudió todos los horarios de cambio de guardia, las entradas/salidas y todas las cámaras de seguridad.

Hasta que llegó el momento de entrar en acción.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la red de la prisión, desactivar todas las cámaras de seguridad y borrar toda la información que había en sus sistemas.

Lo segundo que hizo fue entrar. Trepó una de las rejas y con una granada abrió la puerta de entrada.

Ella llevaba tres pistolas, una en su mano, otra en su espalda y otra en su tobillo. También llevaba su hacha de batalla y las espadas.

Desde el momento que entró a la prisión se encontró rodeada de guardias. Ella sabía que era probable que desde ese momento los guardias hayan avisado de su entrada, y por ese motivo que hubiera varios guardias vigilando a sus amigos. Hábilmente y con mucha determinación se fue deshaciendo de cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a donde tenían a su equipo encerrado.

Desde afuera pudo escuchar a su equipo. Estaban peleando y eso la hizo sonreír. Al parecer ellos se debían haber dado cuenta de que había problemas en la prisión y estaban intentando usarlo a su favor. Siempre dispuestos a buscar el modo de escapar, teniendo fe en que en algún momento lo iban a lograr.

Y ella estaba a punto de darles aún más razones para tener fe.

Agarró una granada y se deshizo de la puerta. Cuando entró al oscuro calabozo que usaban como celda supo que había estado en lo cierto, había al menos quince guardias peleando con su equipo. Sus amigos estaban atados con cadenas entre ellos y tenían un caño que estaban usando conjuntamente como arma.

Ella avanzó sin importarle los tiros que recibió y atacó a los primeros tres guardias que tenía más cerca. Le pegó un tiro a uno mientras le clavó su espada a otro, usó uno de los cuerpos como escudo y lo lanzó contra el tercero.

En ese momento vio como todos sus amigos la estaban mirando de una manera especial. Ella había recibido muchas veces esa mirada por parte de extraños, enemigos, o conocidos temporales... pero no por parte de sus amigos. Ellos la estaban mirando con una admiración especial… _como si fuera una diosa._

_Andromache the Scythian._

_La guerrera eterna._

Andy era una guerrera. Ella había estado peleando durante toda su vida, y su vida había sido muy larga… demasiado larga... Pelear para ella era algo totalmente natural, era una habilidad tan incorporada en su ser que ya le salía automáticamente, como un instinto.

Ellos continuaron peleando contra los guardias, hasta derrotar a todos, uno por uno. Cada tanto escuchaba alguna indicación de alguno de sus amigos advirtiéndole de algún ataque, y eso la hacía sonreír.

_Admítelo jefa, nos extrañaste._

Si, ella los había extrañado. Estar viva, eso era algo que no había extrañado, no después de tanto sufrimiento. Pero a sus amigos sí, a ellos sí los había extrañado porque eran su familia, eran tan parte de ella como su alma de guerrera.

Acababa de terminar con el último guardia que quedaba, cuando entraron otros diez más al calabozo.

— ¿Quién sos? — Preguntó uno de ellos, viendo la cantidad de cuerpos que había alrededor de todo el espacio.

— Andromache the Scythian. — Respondió ella y le clavó su espada en el pecho. — Pero pueden llamarme Andy. — Agregó con satisfacción.

Luego de matar a ese guardia se dirigió a donde estaba su equipo y con su hacha liberó a Nicky de sus cadenas, ya que era a quien tenía más cerca. Le habría gustado seguir con los demás, pero más guardias aparecieron.

Dejó las espadas a Nicky y se focalizó en enfrentar a los nuevos guardias con su hacha, para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. A los minutos sus compañeros estaban peleando a su lado, evidentemente habían podido liberarse usando las espadas.

Entre todos terminaron con los guardias, peleando como siempre lo habían hecho, conectados y coordinados a la perfección.

Cuando el último guardia cayó muerto al piso, todos volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Están todos conmigo? — Pidió saber ella.

— Si. — Fueron respondiendo uno por uno.

De repente, Nile se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— Estás viva. — Dijo una y otra vez, sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Eso parece. — Dijo ella, correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Sabía que lo estabas, soñé con vos cuando te liberaste. — Le dejó saber, saliendo del abrazo una vez que se sintió satisfecha.

No bien Nile la soltó, se encontró rodeada de los brazos de Joe y Nicky. Ambos la abrazaron y la llenaron de besos, haciéndola reír. Joe la levantó y la hizo girar por el aire, como siempre le gustaba hacer cuando se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo. Luego fue el turno de Booker, quien también la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Y Quynh? — Preguntó ella, notando que era la única que faltaba.

— Ella se escapó. — Respondió Nicky.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Si, hace unos diez días, ella se escapó. — Asintió Joe.

— ¿Y se fue sin ustedes? ¿Los dejo aquí? — Cuestionó, necesitando saber más detalles.

— Si, no hemos estado en la mejor forma con ella. — Justificó Nicky.

— Y tantos años estando en soledad te afectan la cabeza. — Agregó Booker.

— ¿Cómo es que estás viva? — Preguntó Nile, cambiando el tema de conversación.

— ¿Desde cuándo y por qué? — Se sumó Joe al cuestionamiento.

_En esas preguntas radica la locura._

— Esas son muy buenas preguntas, para hablarlas después. — Respondió ella. — Primero encarguemonos de salir de aquí. — Indicó con firmeza.

Andy se acercó al agujero que había quedado donde antes había estado la puerta, y miró para el pasillo. El lado derecho estaba descubierto, y el lado izquierdo estaba ocupado por unos cinco guardias que hablaban entre ellos; seguramente estaban tratando de organizar cómo proseguir.

— Bien, ustedes irán para el lado derecho, al final del pasillo doblen a la izquierda, suban las escaleras y sigan hacia la salida. Sepan que hay cinco guardias de ese lado por lo que acabo de ver. — Indicó ella.

— ¿Y vos? — Preguntó Joe, confundido de que ella no se incluyera en el plan.

— Yo iré para el lado izquierdo, necesito ir a la sala de controles y activar el programa de autodestrucción de la prisión. — Respondió ella.

_Es todo o nada._

— Entonces dividamonos. — Dijo Booker, asimilando el plan de la otra.

— Yo puedo sola. — Aseguró ella. — Lo más importante es que ustedes salgan de aquí después de todos los años que pasaron encerrados. — Explicó ella sus intenciones.

— Y vos estuviste muerta Andy, muerta. — Le reprochó Nile.

— Saldremos de aquí como siempre lo hacemos, juntos. — Le recordó Nicky su lema.

Andy estaba dispuesta a llevarles la contra, pero cuando los vio notó que estaban hablando en serio. Ellos estaban preocupados porque todavía no había terminado de aceptar que ella estaba allí, viva, con ellos. Y querían cuidarla, como ella siempre los había cuidado a ellos.

— Bien, pero solo uno de ustedes viene conmigo. — Aceptó ella.

Booker, Joe, Nicky y Nile se pusieron en ronda y jugaron un juego de manos para ver quién iría con ella. Booker fue quien ganó.

— Somos vos y yo jefa. — Dijo Booker con una sonrisa.

— Ahora y siempre. — Prometió ella, como solía hacerlo cuando iban a alguna batalla.

Antes de salir tiraron una granada al lado donde estaban los guardias. Unos minutos después de que pasó el impacto, salieron y se dividieron.

Joe, Nicky y Nile se fueron para la derecha, Booker y ella se fueron para la izquierda.

Recorrieron un par de pasillos, terminando con cada guardia que aparecía. Subieron unas escaleras de metal y finalmente llegaron a la sala de controles. Andy se metió en la computadora principal a manejar los sistemas, mientras Booker la cubría.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres una genia de la informática? — Preguntó él, admirando su nueva habilidad.

— Es increíble todo lo que puedes aprender de un hacker en un mes. — Respondió ella divertida, a modo de explicación.

Andy activó el programa de autodestrucción de la prisión y luego se fueron, haciéndose camino hacia la salida. Lo hicieron a la máxima velocidad posible, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaban atravesando la reja de entrada, todas las bombas se detonaron.

El impacto los hizo salir disparados unos cuantos metros.

A los segundos ya se encontraban despertándose y sanando sus heridas. Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos y los ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

Observaron aquel lugar, donde antes había estado la prisión donde pasaron tantos años encerrados, arder en llamas. Lo hicieron hasta que no quedó nada más que restos de escombros y cenizas.

— Hora de irnos. — Dijo Andy con una sonrisa.

Caminaron unos metros y encontraron el auto de ella. Se subieron a este y Andy los condujo hasta México. Fueron hasta la ciudad de Guadalajara y allí tomaron un avión hasta la ciudad de Iguazú, Argentina.

Una vez allí, manejaron una camioneta por la selva amazónica. Se instalaron en un refugio en medio de la selva, del lado de Brasil.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traernos aquí? — Preguntó Joe, mientras bajaban los bolsos de la camioneta.

— Porque la última vez que estuvimos en sudamérica fue en el 2019, para ayudar a apagar los incendios provocados por la industria que quería talar árboles para plantar soja. Si queda alguien en el mundo que sepa de ustedes, este es el último lugar que se le va a ocurrir buscar. — Explicó ella, con calma.

Entraron a la pequeña casa y dejaron los bolsos en el comedor. La casa estaba hecha de madera, tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un living-comedor, y una hermosa terraza desde la que se podía ver a lo lejos las cataratas.

— Andy… — Comenzó a decir Nicky.

Evidentemente querían explicaciones. Ella todavía necesitaba un poco de tiempo, necesitaba relajarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido desde el poco tiempo que había regresado a la vida.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos damos una ducha y las conversaciones las dejamos para la hora de la cena? — Preguntó, pero sonó más a una orden. — Nile y yo tomaremos la habitación de la izquierda. — Les dejo saber y se dirigió hacia uno de los baños.

Mientras entraba al baño pudo escuchar a Booker ofrecer a Joe y Nicky que si ellos querían estar de luna de miel, él se quedaría en el sillón del living. Eso la hizo reír.

Andy se dio una ducha. Se tomó su tiempo, dejando que el agua le relaje todos los músculos y le limpie toda la mugre que llevaba con ella desde hace unos días.

Una vez que estuvo lista fue a la cocina para comenzar la cena. Ella imaginaba que todos ellos tendrían ganas de cenar algo rico, porque probablemente en la prisión no habían tenido variedad de comida. Y eso si es que la habían tenido… Después de todo, los inmortales podían vivir sin comer. Pero eso no significaba que no sintieran el hambre o no hayan muerto por ello un par de veces.

Joe fue el primero en estar listo y unirse a ella para ayudarla.

— ¿Qué vamos a preparar? — Pidió saber él.

— No lo sé, no tenemos mucha variedad. — Respondió ella con sinceridad, observando la heladera y el freezer.

— Tenemos pollo, pollo y pollo. — Dijo él, eso era una de las pocas cosas que habían logrado comprar en el camino.

— Y lentejas, y papas. — Dijo ella, al revisar la alacena. — Podemos hacer rfissa, aunque nos falte alholva. — Sugirió.

— Buena idea. — Aceptó él. — Y papas fritas. — Sumó.

— ¿Papas fritas? — Preguntó ella sorprendida, Joe nunca había sido muy fanático de las frituras.

— Puedes culpar a Nile de eso, ella nos contagió ese vicio. — Dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Ambos cocinaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía. Al rato Nile se sumó a ayudarlos, se encargó especialmente de las papas fritas.

A la hora ya estaba todo listo y ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la terraza, cenando tranquilamente. Cada tanto notaba las miradas intensas de ellos sobre ella, expectantes a sus explicaciones.

— Bien, pregunten. — Aceptó ella, era hora de intentar quitarles las dudas que tenían.

— ¿Cómo es que estás viva? — Preguntó Nicky.

— No lo sé. — Admitió ella.

_Dijiste que tenías respuestas._

_No dije que iban a gustarte._

— Pero estuviste muerta, nosotros te vimos morir. — Dijo Joe.

— Si, estuve muerta. — Afirmó ella.

— Perdón, pero necesito sacarme una duda — Dijo Nile y le clavó su cuchillo en el hombro.

_Me apuñaló, así que creo que tiene potencial_

— Mierda. — Expresó ella su dolor. — Veo que apuñalarme es tu costumbre, ¿podrías no hacer eso otra vez por favor? — Pidió, se quitó el cuchillo y su herida sanó.

— ¿Hace cuánto que reviviste? — Preguntó Booker.

— Eso es difícil de explicar. — Dijo ella, con sinceridad. — Cuando todos ustedes volvieron a reunirse, fue que regresó mi conciencia. Yo tenía visiones sobre todas sus batallas y todo lo que vivían, pero yo no estaba viva. Mi vida en sí regresó hace como cinco meses aproximadamente. —Relató lo mejor que pudo.

— Yo lo soñé, te vi salir de tu tumba. — Le dejo saber Nile.

— ¿Por qué ella lo soñó y nosotros no? — Preguntó Booker, confundido por ese hecho.

— Supongo que porque fue la única que nunca perdió la fe. — Respondió ella.

— Entonces no hay explicaciones por las que todo esto sucedió. — Dijo Joe, dando voz a la frustración de todos.

— No, no hay una explicación. No sé por qué somos inmortales, ni tampoco sé por qué reviví cuando se suponía que estaba muerta. — Expresó con sinceridad.

— ¿Lykon no ha regresado a la vida? — Preguntó Booker con curiosidad.

— No, al menos por ahora. No que yo lo sepa. — Negó ella.

— Si hubiera vuelto a la vida, yo ya habría soñado con él. — Dijo Nile, con confianza.

— Además las situaciones son diferentes. Andy vos sos la primera inmortal que hubo, eso tal vez también signifique algo. — Sumó Booker sus pensamientos.

— Yo creo que volviste en el momento que más te necesitábamos. — Apreció Nicky. — Todo el tiempo que hemos fallado en nuestras misiones y el tiempo que estuvimos encerrados, trajo caos y dolor a la humanidad. El mundo te necesita. — Expresó su opinión.

— Nosotros te necesitamos. — Agregó Joe con cariño, haciéndola sonreír.

_Seguiremos juntos en este juego de mierda._

— Entonces, ¿qué tan vieja eres? — Pidió saber Nile, haciendo que todos rían.

— ¿En verdad quieren saberlo? — Preguntó y todos asintieron.

_Tu eres la más grande, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

_Soy vieja._

_¿Qué tan vieja?_

_Demasiado vieja._

— Bueno, si mis cálculos no fallan, tengo unos siete mil años aproximadamente. — Dijo ella, intentando calcular mentalmente su edad.

— Woow, eso es un montón. — Dijo Nile sorprendida.

— Eso quiere decir que… ¿estuviste entre cinco y seis mil años sola? — Pidió saber Joe, pensativamente.

— Si. — Asintió ella.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola? — Preguntó Booker con compasión, él jamás se podría imaginar pasar tanto tiempo solo.

— ¿Sinceramente? No tengo la menor idea. — Dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste. — Probablemente me lo he preguntado y he muerto más veces de la cantidad de años que tengo… así que... — Intentó explicar el peso que sentía de que eso no era algo que ella había elegido.

— Eres increíble. — La halagó Nicky,

Y ella sabía que se refería a que había logrado mantener lo que él consideraba un buen corazón, incluso después de todas las tragedias que había vivido, de todo el dolor y la soledad. De ver imperios enteros caer y levantarse, civilizaciones destruirse a ellas mismas y a otras; por cosas que al final de cada día no valían la pena, ni la vida, ni la muerte. De siempre haber elegido luchar por las causas que sentía que eran correctas y merecían ser defendidas.

_Si piensas en los años que haz vivido,_

_el bien que haz hecho a la humanidad se vuelve exponencial._

— Saben, fue un lindo detalle que me enterraran en Thebe Hypoplakia, pero yo no soy de allí. — Comentó, cambiando el curso de la conversación.

— ¿Cómo que no? — Preguntó Joe confundido. — Quynh siempre contaba la historia de que fuiste la mujer de Hector. — Argumentó.

— Es probable que hayan inventado ese mito gracias a mí. — Dijo riendo, divertida ante la idea. — Pero yo nací cientos de años antes de que el imperio de Troya fuera un imperio. — Aclaró.

— ¿Dónde naciste entonces? — Pidió saber Nicky.

— En alguna parte de la estepa póntica euroasiática. — Respondió ella. — Me hago llamar Andromache the Scythian porque ese fue el nombre que me dieron los griegos, yo luché varias batallas en su contra cuando fui parte de los grupos scythians. — Explicó con calma.

— ¿Los scythians no son quienes inspiraron la formación de las guerreras amazonas? — Preguntó Booker, con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— ¿Andromache no es tu verdadero nombre? — Preguntó Nicky, sorprendido ante esa revelación.

— Es mi verdadero nombre porque así lo elegí. — Aclaró ella.

— ¿Qué nombre tenías antes? — Pidió saber Nile, con curiosidad.

— No tenía un nombre. El grupo de personas del que provengo, no nos identificabamos con nombres, ni nos identificabamos exactamente como comunidad. Éramos nómades e independientes. — Intentó expresar lo mejor que pudo. — Y aún si me hubieran dado un nombre, no me habría quedado con ese. — Agregó con cierta melancolía.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntaron Joe y Nicky a la vez, y la coordinación de ellos la hizo sonreír.

— Porque mi primera muerte fue causada por mi familia biológica, ellos me traicionaron. — Respondió, cerrando los ojos para tratar de recordar ese momento. — Una vez que me di cuenta que no podía morir, me escapé. Y después de pasar un largo tiempo sola, conocí a los scythians y me uní a ellos. — Dijo, acomodando los hechos en el tiempo.

Recordar a su familia, a su mamá, su papá y a sus hermanas, siempre era algo doloroso para ella. Porque a pesar de que la traición en su momento le había dolido, hoy en día le dolía más no poder recordar con perfecta exactitud sus caras, sus voces, sus olores… Nicky le dio la mano presintiendo que ella necesitaba un contacto que la vuelva al presente, una conexión. Ella se aferró a su mano con fuerzas y agradeció mentalmente tener a su equipo, ellos eran su verdadera familia.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que estás de vuelta? — Pidió saber Nile, cambiando el tema de conversación.

— Continuar nuestra misión, ayudar en lo que podamos. — Respondió ella, sin siquiera dudarlo.

_Cada vez que ayudan o salvan a alguien,_

_una, dos, o tres generaciones después_

_vemos los efectos positivos que eso tiene._

La cena terminó intercambiando anécdotas y riendo mucho. Se quedaron en la terraza tomando vino hasta que el sueño fue insoportable, y tuvieron que ir a acostarse.

Andy se despertó para ver el amanecer, como casi siempre acostumbraba hacer.

Se sentó en el pasto y observó la naturaleza que la rodeaba, mientras el color del cielo comenzaba a dar paso al día. Mientras lo hacía se puso a pensar en lo mucho que amaba a cada persona de su equipo.

Amaba a Nicky, su sentido de moralidad y ética. Amaba su amabilidad y su responsabilidad. Amaba su alma noble pero a la vez competitiva, y esa costumbre que tenía de convertir todo en una apuesta.

Amaba a Joe, su buen corazón y su buen humor. Amaba que siempre fuera esa persona que te podía sacar una sonrisa. Amaba su fascinación por la cocina, porque eso significaba que podía consentirla con sus antiguos gustos.

Amaba a Booker y su humor irónico. Amaba que siempre tuviera una frase sacada de un libro para decir en cada ocasión. Amaba que le gustara el alcohol, porque eso hacía que siempre pudieran compartir una copa juntos.

(Igualmente el equipo había aprendido una importante lección respecto al alcohol. Ya no lo usaban como medio de escape de la realidad, ni como vía para lidiar con la depresión. Ahora solamente tomaban alcohol por gusto, disfrute y diversión.)

Amaba a Nile, su fe y su valentía. Amaba su carácter para defender lo que pensaba que era correcto y la energía que tenía para motivar a otros. Amaba lo dispuesta que siempre estaba a aprender cosas nuevas.

Y Quynh… Ella todavía la amaba, estaba segura de eso. Pero hace años que no la veía, y no sabía cómo estaba, no sabía quién era, ni en qué estado estaba la relación que tenían.

Pensando en todos ellos, se replanteó su lugar en el equipo. Ella siempre había sido la líder, y sabía que en el tiempo que había estado muerta ninguno de ellos se había sentido cómodo ocupando ese lugar. Sentía cierta melancolía ante eso, porque para ella todos ellos tenían potencialidad para liderar. Sobre todo Nile.

¿Ahora que estaba de vuelta volvería a ocupar el lugar de líder?

_Dirijo un grupo de inmortales,_

_una especie de ejército supongo._

Ella había sido la líder no porque fuera la que más años de vida tenía, la que tenía mayor experiencia luchando y la que había reunido a todos. Ella había sido la líder porque así todos lo habían querido y respetado.

Ella accionaba y pensaba rápido en las situaciones de batalla, tenía buenos instintos, y era quien siempre estaba dispuesta a tomar decisiones bajo presión. Y lo más importante, siempre los había dejado elegir. Cada vez, cada misión, cada uno podía elegir si ir o no ir. No había reproches, ni críticas al respecto. Ella les había dado la libertad de elegir.

Y ellos siempre habían elegido ir y luchar a su lado. Y a cambio, ella los había protegido como podía. Ella había actuado como un escudo para el equipo en toda situación, por eso siempre había sido la que entraba primero a las escenas.

Tal vez había sido algo tonto de su parte, porque todos eran inmortales. Pero ser inmortales no significaba que no sufrían, de hecho lo hacían y cada herida dolía. Por eso ella había preferido ser quien lidiara con el dolor, antes que ver a alguien de su equipo sufrir.

Pensó en todo eso, y se dio cuenta que no le molestaría volver a su rol de líder. Pero esta vez quería que todos aprendieran a estar en ese lugar. Ella iba a encargarse de enseñarles y hacerlos sentir cómodos con eso. Ellos tenían que estar listos por si alguna vez ella volvía a ser mortal y volvía a morir...

Al rato, Nile se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un café.

_Esa era una costumbre que ellas habían tenido antes de su muerte._

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia de la otra.

— Ten, creo que es hora de que te devuelva esto. — Dijo Nile, comenzando a quitarse el colgante de ella que había estado usando todo ese tiempo.

— No hace falta. — Negó, frenándola. — Puedes quedártelo si quieres. — Le ofreció.

Nile asintió y se volvieron a fundir en un cómodo silencio.

— Usarlo me hacía sentir cerca tuyo, se volvió como un amuleto para mi. — Sintió la necesidad de explicar.

— De hecho es un amuleto y era de Quynh, es vietnamita y lo usaban los guerreros como símbolo de protección. — Le dejo saber.

— ¿O sea que esto tiene más años de vida que yo? — Preguntó, con cierto humor.

— Sí y está hecho de un metal que ya no existe. — Respondió, sonriendo ante las reacciones de la otra. Era increíble que todavía podía hacerla sorprender. — ¿Sigues creyendo? — Pidió saber, señalando la cruz que la otra todavía llevaba en su cuello junto al amuleto.

— Si. — Afirmó.

— Es bueno que lo hagas, es bueno creer en algo. — Asintió pensativamente.

— Pensé que vos no creías en nada. — Dijo algo confundida.

— Que yo no crea, no significa que vos no puedas hacerlo. — Argumentó.

— ¿Es difícil creer cuando viste el surgimiento de casi todas las religiones? — Preguntó, intentando comprender su escepticismo.

— Si. — Confirmó. — Además, conocí a Jesús en su momento. — Dijo, como si fuera un dato más, sin mucha relevancia.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó totalmente sorprendida.

— Fue un buen hombre y sus pensamientos fueron revolucionarios para su época. — Le dejo saber. — Pero yo no lo he visto volver a la vida, no como nosotros. — Agregó.

Pasaron un año descansando en la selva amazónica y haciendo perfil bajo para que sus existencias fueran olvidadas en el mundo. Luego volvieron a realizar misiones.

El equipo volvió a recuperar la fe en las misiones con la presencia de Andy. A partir de ese momento las misiones pasaron a ser algo que a todos les gustaba hacer y querían continuar haciendo.

_En equipo los fracasos se dividen y las victorias se multiplican._

Estaban en Arabia. Habían ido a ayudar a rescatar a un grupo de personas que estaban siendo usadas como ratas de laboratorio, las usaban para realizar experimentos en búsqueda de la cura de una nueva pandemia que había en el mundo.

Una tarde Andy se puso a correr entre un grupo de caballos salvajes. Corría con ellos y los acariciaba, llenándolos de cariño. Ella tenía una adoración y una conexión especial con esos seres majestuosos. Había aprendido a comunicarse con ellos de una forma que le permitía domarlos sin quitarles el mando y su libertad.

Estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento, que no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros la habían dejado sola. Ellos se habían ido porque había aparecido una persona que solamente quería hablar con ella.

De repente, sintió su presencia. Se dió vuelta y la vio.

_Quynh._

A ella nunca le habían gustado los caballos, o por lo menos no le habían gustado hasta que Andy le había enseñado cómo tratarlos. Quynh aprendió a quererlos y respetarlos, pero nunca los amó ni pudo formar una relación tan especial como la que ella tenía con esos animales.

_Seguramente seguía prefiriendo los elefantes._

—Estás viva. — Dijo, cuando la otra se acercó para que pudieran hablar.

— Lo estoy. — Asintió.

— ¿Y tu inmortalidad? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— También. — Respondió.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Pidió saber.

— No dejo de escuchar esa pregunta y sin embargo sigo sin saber cómo responderla. — Dijo ella.

— Yo vine a… quiero pedirte perdón, por todo. — Se disculpó, su mirada y su voz demostrando su honestidad.

Andy la conocía y sabía lo que significaba ese "todo". Ella no sólo lamentaba haberla matado, sino que lamentaba haber tomado un mal camino y haber sido la causa por la que el equipo había pasado varios años encerrados. Y lamentaba haberse escapado, dejando a los demás atrás.

— Yo también lo siento. — Asintió ella, refiriéndose a sus propios errores.

— Sin vos fue todo tan distinto, no nos sentíamos como un equipo. Perdimos las esperanzas, la fe en nuestra misión. — Le dejó saber.

— Si hay alguien que entiende de perder las esperanzas, esas somos nosotras. — Acordó, remitiendo a los dolores que ambas habían experimentado. — Pero ahora estamos todos juntos de vuelta. — Intentó animarla.

Con el equipo dialogaron sobre qué debían hacer con la situación. Sus actos de traición tenían que tener una consecuencia. Después de un par de días llegaron a la conclusión de que la perdonaban, pero que sus acciones tenían que tener un efecto.

_Tiene que haber un precio._

— En cien años te encontraremos aquí, hasta entonces estás por tu cuenta. — Le dejo saber Andy la decisión.

_Anhelaba menos, pero esperaba más._

Como si una fuerza de atracción las uniera, cruzaron el espacio que las separaba y se abrazaron. Con ese abrazo se transmitieron todo el amor que tenían la una por la otra y lo mucho que se habían extrañado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas. Fue un abrazo cargado de emociones, donde buscaban perdonarse y a la vez darse fuerzas para el nuevo tiempo separadas que les esperaba por delante.

— Te voy a extrañar. — Confesó Quynh.

— Yo también te voy a extrañar. — Coincidió Andy, se secó las lágrimas que caían por su cara y luego secó suavemente las de la otra.

— Nos vemos en cien años. — Aceptó, separándose de la otra. — Andromache. — La llamó, volviéndose hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó, dirigiendo su atención hacia su amada.

— Te amo. — Dijo, sintiendo que necesitaba decírselo antes de separarse.

— Y yo te amo a vos Quynh. — Aseguró, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

— Somos vos y yo, ¿Siempre? — Pidió saber, recordando la vieja promesa que habían hecho.

— Hasta el fín. — Prometió con convicción.

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo separadas y dolía volver a tener que estarlo. Pero ambas tenían que aprender de sus errores, y ambas tenían que volver a conocerse cuando se reencontraran. Porque las personas cambiaban con el tiempo, y entre ellas habían pasado cientos de años de tiempo. Sin embargo, ambas estaban seguras que había algo que el tiempo y la distancia nunca iban a poder borrar, y eso era el amor que se tenían.

Durante esos cien años el equipo realizó miles de misiones. Se sentían más fuertes y más unidos que nunca. Mantener el propósito que tenían de ayudar a los demás era lo que los hacía sentir a gusto con la inmortalidad, con la esperanza de que eso tuviera un significado.

_¿Qué son cien años cuando tenes toda la eternidad por delante?_

A los cien años el equipo se encontró con Quynh en el lugar que habían quedado.

Andy y Quynh se recibieron con un abrazo.

Luego, como si ese fuera el destino que las habría estado esperando todo ese tiempo, unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de amor, entendimiento y disculpas.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese beso. El amor que sentían la una por la otra y la alegría que tenían de volver a estar juntas, de tener esa nueva oportunidad, las hizo perderse en ese mágico momento.

Recién se separaron cuando escucharon los aplausos y silbidos de sus amigos a lo lejos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Pidió saber Quynh.

— Ahora a continuar salvando el mundo. — Respondió Andy con una gran sonrisa.

_Ten un poco de fe, algún día el bien que hacemos se va a notar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron aquí, llegaron al final. La semana que viene probablemente subiré un epílogo.
> 
> Gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia y la leyeron. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.


	6. Epílogo: ¿explicaciones o más dudas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: esta última parte de la historia es muy larga porque al parecer soy bastante mala resumiendo las ideas que tengo e imagino en mi cabeza.
> 
> Este epílogo surgió de querer explorar la idea de pensar que Andy, al ser la primera inmortal, puede ser especial y los poderes estar relacionados a ella.

600 años de felicidad pasaron.

Fueron seiscientos años de realizar misiones, luchando por el bien de la humanidad una y otra vez. Pero también fueron seiscientos años de ser más que un equipo, de ser una familia.

Esos fueron los años que pasaron esta vez hasta que volvieron a ser capturados. Porque eso era lo que tenía la humanidad, siempre había alguien que quería dominar... siempre había alguien que al enterarse de sus poderes iba a querer conocer el secreto para extenderlo para sí mismo y usarlo para controlar a los demás, al mundo.

Andy había tenido la sensación de que los habían estado siguiendo y observando… Pero al no poder comprobar sus sospechas sus amigos le dijeron que no se preocupara, que la manera en que limpiaban las escenas era suficiente, que habían estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

Sin embargo, ahora, en esta escena en donde habían sido atacados repentinamente, supieron que Andy había estado en lo cierto.

Fueron atacados con gas para disminuir la velocidad con la que reaccionaban y de esa manera lograron pegarles un tiro a cada uno. Cuando cayeron al piso les esposaron las manos atrás de la espalda para evitar que se escapen. Y a todos les taparon la boca con cinta adhesiva, excepto a Andy.

Y ahí apareció la persona que estaba a cargo de querer atraparlos, era notorio que era él porque a diferencia de los otros estaba vistiendo un elegante traje y los demás lo miraban como si fuera una autoridad.

— Andromache the Scythian. — Dijo él reconociéndola. — Finalmente nos conocemos. — Agregó con satisfacción.

— Diría que es un placer, pero estaría mintiendo. — Dijo ella, intentando luchar contra sus restricciones.

Y fue en ese momento que lo sintió, su herida de bala que tenía en el estómago no estaba sanando. Su mortalidad había regresado a ella una vez más. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Te tengo, finalmente te tengo. — Festejó él. — Y no voy a hacer como mis antepasados, yo no te voy a dejar escapar. Yo voy a descubrir el secreto de tu inmortalidad y con ella voy a dominar el mundo. — Dejó saber sus planes, acercándose a ella.

Eso fue un error, porque Andy aprovechó esa cercanía a su favor. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le pegó una patada en el tobillo, haciendo que cayera al piso del dolor.

— Vete al infierno. — Dijo ella, mientras dos guardias la agarraban para evitar que se abalanzará sobre el hombre que estaba al mando.

— Tienes fuego. — Admiró él, levantándose del piso. — Pero yo tengo más. — Le advirtió.

— Señor ella todavía está sangrando. — Dijo uno de los guardias que la estaba agarrando.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó él confundido, eso no era posible.

— Que su herida no ha sanado. — Dijo levantando la remera de ella y mostrando la herida abierta que tenía en su estómago.

— ¿Por qué no estás sanando? — Le preguntó él.

— Acércate y te lo diré. — Respondió ella, de manera desafiante.

El hombre agarró su pistola y volvió a pegarle un tiro a todas las personas del equipo. Al minuto pidió a los guardias que los chequeen.

— ¿Están sanando? — Pidió saber él.

— Si. — Respondieron los guardias.

Él volvió hacia Andy y le pegó un tiro en el brazo. Ella cayó al piso por el impacto. Mierda, eso dolía y por un momento sintió el gusto a sangre en su boca.

— ¿Y ella? — Preguntó él.

— No. — Dijo un guardia, luego de revisar su nueva herida.

— ¿Por qué no estás sanando? ¿Qué hiciste con tu inmortalidad? — Cuestionó él, enojado.

— Jamás voy a decírtelo. — Contestó ella. La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero no iba a darle el gusto a ese extraño hombre de admitirlo.

— Maldita perra. — Dijo él, volviéndose acercar a ella una vez más.

Él se acercó a ella nuevamente. Otra vez eso fue un error y ella le escupió la cara, manchándolo con su propia sangre. Él la miró con furia del asco que sentía y ella sonrió satisfecha. Él preparó su arma, dispuesto a dispararle nuevamente, pero uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, no si quiere que viva lo suficiente como para experimentar con ella. — Justificó su intervención.

— Tienes razón. — Asintió él. — Hora de llevarlos a donde tengo todo preparado. — Indicó.

Los guardias levantaron a todos los inmortales del piso y empezaron a inyectarles un calmante para hacerlos dormir.

— Y por cierto, para que recuerden, soy John Kozak. — Se presentó, antes de que perdieran la consciencia.

Al decirles su nombre reveló que tenía algún parentesco lejano con la doctora Kozak, aquella que había experimentado con ellos en el laboratorio de Merrick.

El grupo de inmortales fue llevado a una prisión que estaba en una pequeña isla, donde eso era todo lo que había. Allí Kozak sentía que no tendrían escapatoria, estaban rodeados de océano.

Fueron todos encerrados en una habitación que estaba preparada como si fuera una celda.

A Booker, Joe, Nicky, Nile y Quynh les mantuvieron sus manos esposadas y sus bocas tapadas, y las piernas se las ataron con unas cadenas al piso.

Andy fue colocada en una camilla. La intervinieron, le quitaron las dos balas y cerraron sus heridas. Luego, la dejaron atada a la camilla.

Nadie del equipo entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Andy era mortal otra vez? Ella ya había muerto y revivido. ¿No se suponía que ahora, en cierta forma, era la más joven y si a alguien le tocaba afrontar la mortalidad debería ser uno de ellos?

Era muy frustrante no poder hablar entre ellos. A pesar de eso sentían cierta calma, ya que los habían dejado en la misma celda que a Andy. Desde el otro extremo de la habitación podían comprobar que ella seguía viva, el aparato que media su ritmo cardíaco mostraba sus pulsaciones. Eso, por lo menos, les daba un poco de paz.

Andy se despertó e intentó levantarse. Cuando lo hizo algo la detuvo, haciendo que no pueda moverse y sus heridas duelan al forzarlas.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó un par de veces. Se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y pudo notar que estaba atada a una camilla. Revisó la habitación y recién respiró con tranquilidad cuando vio a su equipo en el otro extremo. Estaban todos atados, pero estaban bien y la estaban observando.

— Hora de salir de acá, ¿no? — Les dijo ella, por más que sabía que no podían responderle y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Con su boca se dedicó a intentar desatar la hebilla que ajustaba la cinta que tenía aprisionado uno de sus brazos. Le llevó varios minutos, pero finalmente lo logró. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Cuando tuvo sus dos brazos libres, desató las restricciones de su estómago y de sus piernas. Se quitó los controles que medían su ritmo cardíaco y se quitó el suero.

De a poco logró caminar hacia donde estaba Joe, ya que era quien estaba más cerca de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue destaparle la boca.

—Jefa. — Dijo él con cariño. — ¿Estás bien? — Pidió saber, notando lo difícil que le era a ella moverse por el dolor de sus heridas.

— Lo voy a estar cuando salgamos de acá. — Aseguró ella y junto su frente con la de él para que ambos pudieran calmarse mutuamente. — ¿Dónde están las llaves? — Pidió saber, para poder liberarlos de sus cadenas.

— No lo sé, intenta buscar en el escritorio. — Respondió él, señalando con su cabeza hacia un costado de la celda.

Andy fue hacia el primer escritorio. En este había un montón de objetos médicos. Fue al segundo y allí encontró cosas que si iban a servirle. Agarró la única pistola que había y la guardó entre su jean y su espalda. También agarró varios cuchillos de distintos tamaños. Pero no encontró ninguna llave.

Volvió hacia Joe y usó uno de los cuchillos para abrir sus esposas. Cuando lo logró la puerta de la celda se abrió y Joe gritó su nombre para advertirle.

Kozak entró junto con cinco guardias. Andy peleó contra ellos, logrando disparar a tres y noquear al cuarto. Kozak miró la situación con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado admiraba el alma peleadora de aquella mujer y por otro sentía frustración de que aún siendo mortal parecierá imparable. El quinto guardia le disparó a ella con un electroshock, lo cual hizo que cayera inconsciente al piso.

— Volvé a atarlo. — Indicó Kozak al guardia, señalando a Joe luego de que le dispararán a él también. — Eso fue tonto de su parte, la consecuencia será que a partir de ahora la tendremos separada de ustedes. — Les dejo saber.

Aparecieron varios guardias y un par de personas del personal médico. Kozak les ordenó que llevaran a Andy a otra celda, y así lo hicieron.

Y así el año comenzó a pasar.

John Kozak los torturó y los mató muchísimas veces, tantas que perdieron la cuenta. Experimentaron con ellos, pero otra vez sucedía lo mismo que la vez anterior. No podían encontrar la fórmula de la inmortalidad. Todas las pruebas que hacían daban resultados normales de adn y genoma humano.

A Andy también la torturaban. Podían escuchar sus torturas y podían escuchar también todos sus frustrados intentos de escapar. Ellos sufrían cada vez que la escuchaban ser torturada, porque ahora ella era mortal. A diferencia de ellos sus heridas tardaban en sanar, por lo que se debía encontrar en constante sufrimiento. Y lo que más les preocupaba era que nunca escuchaban quejas de dolor por parte de ella, y eso les hacía preguntarse en qué estado mental se encontraba.

Era doloroso estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Era doloroso que a ellos nunca los dejarán con las bocas libres, para por lo menos poder hablarle a la distancia y para poder hablar entre ellos.

Con Andy también realizaban experimentos pero, al igual que los de ellos, estos daban siempre normales. El secreto de la inmortalidad de alguna manera estaba protegido y a salvo de la humanidad.

Kozak intentó muchísimas veces que alguien le dijera el secreto, pero nadie lo hizo. La verdad es que ninguno sabía el secreto, y si lo sabrían tampoco se lo dirían. Incluso en una ocasión les llevó dos dedos de una de las manos de Andy, para ver si con eso podía hacerlos hablar. Pero lo único que consiguió fue mayor frustración, porque ni siquiera con eso pudo obtener lo que quería.

Andy estaba cansada de esa maldita rutina de tortura diaria. Iba más de un año y ya había tenido suficiente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de todo tipo de cicatrices. No que le importarán, de hecho estas tenían sentido para alguien que era una guerrera y había vivido miles de años. Pero no sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir estar encerrada en ese lugar. Era hora de escapar.

Las veces que lo había planeado no habían funcionado, así que esta vez decidió que iba a hacerlo dejándose llevar por su instinto.

Ese día llegó cuando en la prisión hubo un gran problema eléctrico causado tras una tormenta. La cantidad de guardias había disminuido porque habían ido a intentar solucionar el problema.

Así que Andy aprovechó esa oportunidad cuando la doctora que estaba de ronda fue a revisarla. Andy sabía que las doctoras eran probablemente las únicas que sentían algo de compasión por ella, y lo sentían porque podían ver sus heridas y probablemente podían imaginar el tremendo dolor en el que se encontraba constantemente.

Andy exageró su dolor y simuló perder la consciencia. La doctora la desató para poder examinarla bien, y cuando lo hizo ella la atacó. La dejó inconsciente, la ató y le tapó la boca. Le quitó su arma y su tarjeta de identificación, la cual permitía abrir y cerrar puertas.

Salió al pasillo y disparó a los dos guardias que estaban allí. Al agarrarlos desprevenidos le resultó sencillo hacerlo. Les sacó sus armas y se dirigió a la celda donde estaban sus amigos.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó pasos. Se detuvo y preparó una de las armas que tenía en su poder, dispuesta a disparar a la primera persona que aparezca y quiera detenerla.

— Andy. — Dijo Nile sorprendida.

— Nile. — Dijo ella, aliviada de que ella fuera la persona con la que acababa de encontrarse.

Se abrazaron por un segundo, para comprobar que la situación de haberse encontrado era real.

— ¿Ambas tuvimos la misma idea de escapar por la tormenta? — Preguntó Nile, con una sonrisa.

— Al parecer si. — Respondió ella y rió ante lo absurdo que resultaba eso. — Vayamos por el equipo y vámonos de aquí. — Le pidió.

— Vamos. — Asintió Nile.

Entraron a la celda. Sus amigos estaban atados y dormidos, tenían una especie de máscaras en sus caras.

— ¿Qué les sucede? — Pidió saber ella, le resultaba raro que todos estuvieran dormidos.

— Les gusta mantenernos dormidos, así que a veces nos drogan o como en este caso nos dan gas. — Explicó Nile, señalando las máscaras.

Andy cerró la llave de gas, mientras Nile empezó a quitar las máscaras de las caras de sus amigos. De a poco, todos empezaron a despertar.

— Andy. — Dijo Quynh aliviada, cuando la otra se arodilló a su lado y le acarició la cara.

— Si, soy yo, estoy acá. — Le dejó saber y le dio un pequeño beso.

Entre Andy y Nile usaron las llaves que habían robado a los guardias para sacarles las esposas de sus manos, pero quedaban las cadenas de las piernas. Ninguna de las llaves que tenían servía y no podían encontrar ninguna otra en la celda. Andy se fue guardando todos los cuchillos que encontraban para sentirse armada, hasta que encontraron su hacha de doble filo.

— ¿Andy estás segura? — Preguntó Nile, entregándole el hacha.

— Si, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, porque cada vez nos exponemos a más peligro. — Argumentó con seguridad y se acercó a Nicky. — ¿Confías en mí? — Pidió saber.

— Siempre. — Aseguró él.

Con su hacha liberó a Nicky de sus cadenas realizando dos fuertes golpes, uno para separar la cadena que lo unía al piso y otro para la cadena que unía sus piernas. Nicky se levantó del piso y la abrazó. Después continuó con los demás.

Una vez que estuvieron todos libres, se dividieron las armas que tenían. Salieron al pasillo y se empezaron a abrir paso por la prisión.

El primer guardia que se cruzaron cayó muerto al piso, un cuchillo clavado perfectamente en medio de su frente.

— Buena puntería jefa. — Apreció Joe las habilidades de Andy.

— ¿Alguien sabe donde queda la salida? — Preguntó Booker.

— Antes de salir tenemos que terminar con Kozak. — Les recordó ella y todos bufaron frustrados.

— Andy vos no estás en condiciones para pelear. — Comenzó a protestar Nicky.

— Eres mortal y estás completamente herida. — Dijo Quynh, preocupada por el miedo que sentía de poder perderla.

— La prioridad tiene que ser salir de aquí. — Agregó Nile.

— No vamos a estar en paz sino terminamos con él, nos va a seguir persiguiendo toda su vida. — Insistió ella. — Mi mortalidad no cambia nada, primero está la seguridad de todo el equipo. — Dijo con una convicción tan fuerte, que no daba lugar a contradecirla.

Así que hicieron lo que ella pidió. Fueron avanzando por la prisión, matando a todo guardia que aparecía y consiguiendo nuevas armas. Llegaron a la sala de control e interrogaron a quien estaba al mando en ese momento. Kozak estaba en Chicago, eso fue lo único que lograron que les diga.

A pedido de Andy destruyeron la prisión. Colocaron explosivos por todos lados y los detonaron. De esa manera, la pequeña isla quedó absolutamente vacía.

Se subieron a la única lancha que había y destruyeron el rastreador que tenía. Se cambiaron con ropa limpia que habían obtenido en la prisión y emprendieron camino fuera de la isla.

— Vayamos al puerto más cercano. — Indicó Booker.

— Creo que ese sería el de Argelia. — Dijo Nile, leyendo los radares marítimos.

— Bien, cuando lleguemos iremos a un hospital. — Planeó Quynh.

— No podemos ir a un hospital. — Negó ella. — Si lo hacemos, haremos que sea sencillo para Kozak encontrarnos. — Justificó al ver que todos la miraban con cara de que estaba loca.

— Pero Andy, tus heridas... ¿estás segura? — Dijo Nicky, mirándola con preocupación.

— Mis heridas van a estar bien. — Insistió ella. — Tenemos que llegar a Argelia, deshacernos de esta lancha e irnos a otro país donde Kozak no sospecharía que podríamos llegar. — Dejó saber su decisión.

Nadie tuvo fuerzas para ponerse a discutir con ella, tal vez porque en el fondo sabían que tenía razón y estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para todos.

Andy se quedó dormida descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Quynh, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Quynh la apreció mientras dormía, le había crecido el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros y las heridas que tenía alrededor de todo su cuerpo la hacían parecer que acababa de regresar de una guerra. Agradeció que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento estuviera viva y con el mismo fuego de siempre, con su energía luchadora intacta.

Llegaron a Argelia y se subieron a un tren rumbo a Mali. Fueron haciendo varias combinaciones diferentes, para que el camino que hacían no fuera predecible de rastrear. Además viajaron en trenes de carga, sin pagar boleto. Simplemente se colaron en algún vagón vacío. Pasaron por Níger, Libia, y terminaron en Egipto. Tenían un refugio en la ciudad de Marsa Alam, así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

Después de cuarenta horas desde que salieron de la prisión, finalmente estaban en un lugar seguro.

— Book trabaja en encontrar todo lo que puedas relacionado a Kozak por favor. — Pidió ella, no bien entraron al refugio.

— Andy. — Protestó Booker.

— Cuanto más rápido terminemos con esto va a ser mejor, no le tenemos que dar tiempo a poder escapar. — Justificó ella.

— Pero vos no estás en condiciones de pelear ninguna batalla. — Dijo Quynh, sintiéndose un poco frustrada ante la insistencia de la otra.

— Puedo ser parte de la batalla sin estar en ella, seré sus ojos y sus oídos por medios tecnológicos o algo, ya lo pensaremos. — Expresó lo que ella ya había estado empezando a planear en su mente. — Pero lo importante es encontrarlo. — Volvió a insistir.

— Bien, empezaré la búsqueda. — Aceptó Booker.

— Yo te ayudo. — Ofreció Nile, sabiendo que ella era la otra persona del equipo que se manejaba bien con la tecnología. — Vos descansa. — Le dijo a Andy.

Andy intentó caminar hacia el sillón, pero sus energías se agotaron. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda caer al piso allí estuvieron Joe y Quynh para sostenerla.

— ¿Qué necesitas jefa? — Pidió saber Joe.

— Un baño y tratar alguna de las heridas. — Respondió ella.

— Iré a la farmacia y a comprar algo para preparar una cena. — Decidió Nicky.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella.

Joe y Quynh la llevaron al baño. Prepararon la bañera con agua caliente y la ayudaron a desvestirse.

— Lo voy a matar y voy a hacer que sufra. — Dijo Joe, sintiendo furia al observar todas las heridas que había en ella.

— Lo sé. — Apreció ella, acariciándole las mejillas para calmarlo un poco.

— Voy a ver si puedo empezar a preparar algo de cenar. — Dijo él, queriendo darles un poco de privacidad a ella y Quynh.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella. — Joe. — Lo llamó antes de que saliera del baño.

— ¿Si? — Pidió saber él.

— Te quiero. — Le dejó saber.

— Yo también te quiero. — Dijo él, finalmente logrando sonreír.

Joe se fue del baño y Quynh la ayudó a meterse en la bañadera. Andy dejó que Quynh la ayude a limpiarse y relajarse. Dejó que la acaricie todo lo que necesitaba, porque sabía que la otra todavía quería comprobar que ella estaba allí y viva. Además el amor que la otra le transmitía la hacía sentir bien. Sus caricias borraban el dolor que había dejado en ella todo el maltrato de la tortura.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, Quynh la ayudó a salir de la bañadera. Andy no se molestó en cambiarse porque sabía que iban a querer examinar sus heridas. Así que se secó con un toallón y nada más se puso unos boxers.

Ya en el comedor se sentó en la mesa para que Nicky y Quynh pudieran examinarla. No le importaba estar casi completamente desnuda frente a ellos, después de más de siete mil años de vida había cosas que ya no lograban intimidarla ni avergonzarla.

Quynh comenzó a pasarle una crema cicatrizante en algunas quemaduras y cortes que tenía en los brazos y las piernas. Se tomó un tiempo especial en las quemaduras de su mano, al parecer cuando le cortaron los dos dedos habían decidido quemar la piel para cerrar las heridas. Le dio un beso lleno de amor allí, deseando poder borrar el dolor que había vivido.

— Creo que todas tus costillas están rotas. — Dijo Nicky mirando sus moretones. — ¿Duelen cuando respiras? — Preguntó, tocando sus costillas con delicadeza.

— No. — Negó ella.

— Andromache. — Advirtió Quynh, diciendo su nombre.

— Si, duelen. — Admitió ella la verdad.

— Creo que lo peor es esta quemadura. — Dijo Quynh, señalando una que tenía entre el hombro y la espalda.

— Si, para esa no es suficiente con la crema. — Asintió Nicky.

— Hay que sacar el tejido de piel muerto y limpiarla antes de ponerle crema para que no se infecte. — Indicó Nile, quien acababa de aparecer en el comedor.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó Nicky sorprendido.

— Mi hermano tuvo una quemadura bastante fea cuando era chico y yo me encargaba de curarlo. — Respondió, algo melancólica ante ese pequeño recuerdo.

Nile se puso a tratar su quemadura, mientras Nicky y Quynh continuaban examinándola.

— Hay que cerrar estos dos cortes. — Dijo Quynh, señalando uno que tenía en la parte superior de la pierna y otro que iba desde el medio de su estómago hasta el medio de su espalda.

— Simplemente denme una aguja y yo lo hago. — Dijo Andy.

— No hay chance de que vayamos a dejarte coser a vos misma. — Dijo Nicky, ofendido ante la idea.

— Sé cómo hacerlo, hay cosas que uno aprende que nunca olvida y esta es una de esas. — Intentó argumentar, quería terminar de una vez con eso porque estaba cansada y tenía hambre.

— Yo lo haré. — Dijo Joe. — Después de todo soy el mejor usando las manos. — Comentó y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír.

— Eeyy no seas asqueroso. — Se quejó Nile.

— Yo hablaba de mis manos de artista, la mal pensada sos vos. — Dijo Joe, haciéndose el inocente.

Nicky se fue a controlar la cena que Joe había estado preparando para que no se arruine y Joe comenzó a coserle los cortes. Joe tenía razón, él era bueno con las manos. Andy casi ni siquiera sentía cuando le pasaba la aguja a través de su piel. Además estaba segura que él sería quien lo haría con mayor delicadeza, intentando dejar la cicatriz más pequeña posible.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? — Preguntó Nile, una vez que terminó de curar su quemadura.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ella, sin entender a lo que la otra se refería.

— No quejarte ante el dolor, ni siquiera tiemblas. — Expresó Nile lo que había estado observando.

—Ahh, eso, llevo mi mente a un lugar donde el dolor no me molesta. — Explicó ella con calma.

— ¿Por eso no te escuchábamos quejarte cuando te torturaban? — Pidió saber Joe.

— Si. — Asintió ella. — A Kozak le molestaba que no me queje, así que se sintió bien no hacerlo. — Dijo con cierta satisfacción.

— ¿Pero cómo, cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? — Preguntó Quynh con curiosidad, porque no recordaba ninguna ocasión donde la hubiera visto hacer eso.

— Cuando estaba con un grupo celta, ellos veían mi inmortalidad como una amenaza, como si fuera un demonio enviado para tentarlos a ir por el mal camino. — Relató, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. — Ellos eran fanáticos del sufrimiento, y cada vez que me curaba me hacían sufrir peor. Así que aprendí a no reaccionar ante el dolor para no dejarlos disfrutar de torturarme. — Terminó de explicar.

— Pero, ¿no habías dicho que te habían tratado como diosa? — Preguntó Nile, confundida.

— Si, pero esos fueron los egipcios y un par de comunidades sin nombres. — Respondió ella. — Igual que me hayan tratado como una diosa, no significa que eso fuera bueno. — Aclaró.

Ser tratada como una diosa había tenido su lado positivo, la admiración con la que la trataron y los privilegios que le otorgaron. Pero también había tenido su lado negativo. Ser una diosa significó nunca ser en verdad parte del grupo, porque siempre la habían visto como alguien superior. Y ser una diosa que representaba la inmortalidad porque no podía morir, significó que la mayoría de las personas le tenían miedo.

— ¿Y qué diosa eras para ellos? — Continuó preguntando Nile.

— La diosa de la inmortalidad y vida eterna, obviamente. — Contestó ella divertida, porque pensaba que habría sido sencillo deducirlo.

— ¿Y con los celtas? ¿Cómo te escapaste? —Cuestionó Quynh.

— No me escapé exactamente. — Dijo ella y dio un largo suspiro. — Hubo una fuerte helada y casi todos murieron de hipotermia, así que pude irme y unirme a un nuevo grupo. — Terminó de explicar.

— Listo, ya estás perfecta. — Dijo Joe, al terminar de coserle los cortes.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella.

Entre Nile y Quynh le colocaron un vendaje alrededor de su torso, para ayudar a que sus costillas no se movieran y así evitar que le duelan. Andy se vistió y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para cenar.

Joe y Nicky habían preparado sopa casera de verduras, porque sabían que era una comida que a ella le hacía sentir bien. Andy les dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mano a cada uno en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — Preguntó ella a Booker cuando se unió a la mesa, y todos se quejaron ante su pregunta porque querían que ella descansara.

— Lo que el guardia dijo de Chicago era verdad, él allí tiene un piso donde vive la mayor parte del año. — Respondió Booker, luego de probar la comida. — Su compañía farmacológica tiene varias sucursales: en Chicago, en Nueva York, en Londres, en París, en Hong Kong y en Tokyo. — Informó.

— Bien, mañana salen para Tokyo. — Decidió ella. — Quiero que destruyan todas las sucursales, que no dejen ni un rastro de su existencia, que encuentren a Kozak y lo maten. — Les pidió.

— ¿Y vos? — Preguntó Quynh.

— Como dijeron, no estoy en condiciones de pelear. — Respondió ella, señalándose a sí misma. — Iré a Turquía y de allí podré monitorearlos. — Terminó de exponer su plan.

En Turquía era donde tenían el refugio mejor equipado tecnológicamente. Desde allí Andy iba a poder comunicarse con ellos, enviarles cualquier tipo de documentación que necesitaran y controlar las cámaras de seguridad de las distintas sucursales de la compañía para poder mantenerlos informados.

Estaban todos demasiado cansados como para contradecirla, así que aceptaron lo que pidió. Una vez que terminaron de cenar y Andy se quedó dormida, se turnaron entre todos para usar el baño. Después de las muy necesitadas duchas se fueron a dormir, rotando entre ellos para que siempre haya alguien haciendo guardia. No estaban como para arriesgar ser descubiertos.

A la mañana volvieron a debatir el plan que Andy había armado. Y por más que no les gustaba la idea de tener que separarse de ella, sabían que esa era la mejor opción. Andy podía cuidarse sola e iba a estar mejor en Turquía, antes que yendo con ellos y arriesgando su mortalidad cuando todavía no se había recuperado de sus heridas. Y ellos tenían mejores chances de hacer lo que tenían que hacer si iban todos juntos; porque cuántos más eran, mejor podían respaldarse.

Se despidieron, Andy se fue a Turquía y ellos a Tokyo.

Una vez en Tokyo se pusieron en contacto con ella. Como era de esperar, ella ya había llegado a su destino y ya tenía información para pasarles. Con Andy, siendo los ojos de ellos, aún a la distancia, les fue sencillo poder entrar a la sucursal de Kozak y destruirla.

Así fue en las sucursales de todas las ciudades. No dejaron ningún cabo suelto, ni ningún rastro. Se aseguraron de que no quedara ninguna persona relacionada con la empresa que después pueda buscarlos. Pero en Chicago estuvieron un pequeño tiempo extra, para matar a John Kozak.

Y si cuando lo hicieron se tomaron su tiempo, sin decirle a Andy, ese era un secreto que todos mantendrían. Querían hacer sufrir a ese hombre. Así que le hicieron todas las heridas que habían podido comprobar que Andy tenía, para que él pueda sufrir aunque sea un poquito de lo que ella había sufrido.

Mientras ellos se tomaron ese día para matar a Kozak, Andy aprovechó para ir a un hospital a hacerse examinar. Le costaba respirar y estaba casi segura de que se debía a que una de sus costillas rotas había lastimado uno de sus pulmones.

Había estado en lo cierto, tenía un pulmón pinchado. La operaron para arreglarlo. Al otro día de la operación dejó el hospital, firmando en consentimiento de que se iba sin el alta médica. Cuando llegó al refugio recibió el llamado de Booker.

— Book. — Lo saludó ella.

— Jefa. — La saludó él. — Ya estamos en Madrid, en un rato salimos para Turquía. — Le informó.

— Turquía no, necesitamos otro lugar para reunirnos. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó él, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un simple gruñido. — Tuviste que ir al hospital, ¿no? — Adivinó.

— Si, tenía un pulmón pinchado, pero ya me operaron y estoy bien. — Explicó ella.

— Pero no queres arriesgarte a que te busquen, porque te fuiste sin el alta médica. — Terminó él por ella, la conocía demasiado bien.

— Exacto. — Afirmó ella. — Ya borré toda mi información de la base de datos del hospital, pero preferible ser precavidos. — Justificó.

— ¿Dónde nos vemos entonces? — Preguntó, dejándola elegir.

— Eslovenia. — Respondió ella.

— Nos vemos en unos días. — Se despidió él.

Booker cortó la llamada, tiró el celular al piso y lo aplastó con su pie para romperlo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a un hospital? — Cuestionó Quynh, preocupada por lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación.

— Una de sus costillas rotas le había pinchado un pulmón. — Respondió y notó el pánico en todos ante esa noticia. — Pero la operaron y ya está bien. — Agregó, para calmarlos.

— ¿A dónde vamos entonces? — Pidió saber Joe.

— A Eslovenia. — Informó, y todos entendieron lo que eso significaba, menos Nile.

— Bien, Joe y yo podemos encargarnos de la comida para el viaje. — Propuso Nicky.

— Yo me encargaré de la ropa. — Dijo Quynh.

— Nosotros nos encargamos de conseguir un auto. — Dijo Book, señalando a Nile.

Casi como por arte de magia, todos se separaron y fueron a hacer lo que dijeron que iban a hacer.

— ¿Un auto? ¿Por qué un auto? — Cuestionó Nile frustrada, siguiendo a Booker. — En auto vamos a tardar como dos días o más en llegar, tomemos un avión. — Protestó.

— Eslovenia es especial para Andy, necesita que le demos ese tiempo. — Dijo él, como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿Y por qué yo no lo sé, ni conozco el refugio de allí? — Continuó ella preguntando, llena de curiosidad.

— Porque desde que habías estado en el equipo, Andy no había necesitado tiempo para sanar. — Respondió él.

— Si que lo necesito, pero fuimos a Malta en esa ocasión. — Retrucó ella, pensando la otra vez que Andy había sido mortal.

— No me refiero a sanar físicamente, me refiero a sanar el alma. — Aclaró él. — Y desde que estás en el equipo ella seguro ha ido varias veces, pero sola. En general siempre que nos separamos por unos días, ella siempre pasa aunque sea uno en Eslovenia. — Explicó tranquilamente.

Les llevó dos días y medio llegar a Eslovenia. El viaje en auto fue divertido, intercambiaron miles de historias y de risas. Cantaron canciones y comieron mucha comida chatarra.

El refugio quedaba en alguna parte de Dobrava. Era una casa hecha de piedra perdida en medio del campo. A pesar de parecer vieja y rústica, estaba bien mantenida. Y lo más importante de todo, tenía electricidad y agua potable.

Nile entró entusiasmada a la casa, pensando que iba a reencontrarse con Andy allí, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

— ¿Y Andy? — Pidió saber a sus amigos, uniéndose a donde estaban ellos, un deck que tenía la casa con vista al campo.

— Allí. — Señaló Nicky.

Nile miró a donde le señaló Nicky y finalmente encontró a Andy. Ella estaba rodeada de caballos. La apreció por unos minutos y pensó que la imagen parecía de película. Ella lucía tan libre y tan feliz, que casi parecía que brillaba. Por momentos corría con ellos y por otros se dedicaba a acariciarlos, como si fueran los seres más preciados del universo.

— ¿Por qué no estamos yendo a saludarla? — Preguntó confundida, cuando notó que nadie tenía intenciones de moverse para ir a su encuentro.

— Andy y los caballos tienen una conexión especial, este es su momento y no queremos interrumpirlo. — Intentó explicar Quynh.

— No sabía que le tenían miedo a los caballos. — Comentó ella divertida, pensaba que los inmortales no le tenían miedo a nada. Además, estaba segura que todos ellos sabían a andar a caballo.

— Eeyy nosotros no tenemos miedo, solo respeto. — Aclaró Joe, mientras abrazaba a Nicky.

— Además esos no son cualquier caballos, son caballos salvajes. — Agregó Nicky, relajándose en los brazos de Joe.

Al escuchar eso sintió aún más admiración por Andy, como si eso fuera posible. Pero lo era, porque esa mujer siempre la sorprendía con sus talentos. Allí estaba ella, siendo mortal nuevamente, rodeada de caballos salvajes. No le importaba el riesgo que eso podía implicar, porque ella no tenía miedo. Además se movía como si no tuviera las costillas rotas. La miró andar en un caballo y saltar de ese a otro, como si fuera lo más simple que una persona podía hacer.

En cierto momento Andy se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos, así que dejó a los caballos y fue a recibirlos. Todos la saludaron con grandes abrazos llenos de cariño.

Un mes estuvieron en Eslovenia hasta que ella se recuperó del todo. Luego viajaron a Italia y empezaron a planear nuevas misiones.

Andy era mortal otra vez, pero como había prometido la otra vez que había sido mortal eso no cambiaba la relación que tenían. Y esta vez era lo mismo, su mortalidad no cambiaba la misión que tenían. Lo único que cambiaba era que ahora Andy iba a las escenas con un chaleco antibalas. Y que si la misión era muy peligrosa, a veces se hacía a un costado y se dedicaba a monitorear o ser simplemente quien los transportaba de un lado a otro.

De a poco ella les fue dando lugar para que todos tuvieran posibilidad de estar al mando de alguna misión. Ella siempre elegía la que sabía que mejor le sentaba a cada uno y de esa manera lograba que se sintieran cómodos en el lugar de guía. No era tarea fácil liderar para aquellas personas que no querían hacerlo, pero Andy les mostró que ese lugar era movible y que podían hacerlo de manera que pudieran aprovechar las fortalezas de cada uno según la misión.

A los tres meses de haber regresado a hacer misiones, Andy logró poder usar su mano de tres dedos tan bien como la había usado con cinco. Ella no paró hasta poder usar su hacha de doble filo, su espada, y su pistola a la perfección. Entrenó mucho para poder hacerlo, pero cuando lo logró valió cada minuto de esfuerzo. Y lo hizo. Se sintió tan feliz que, cuando les contó la novedad, los abrazó a todos y decidió que merecían unas vacaciones. Por lo que pasaron un par de meses paseando, fueron a Madagascar, Indonesia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Y así, sin casi darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, pasó un año más. Un año lleno de misiones y de momentos de descanso y conexión entre ellos.

Estaban en Pakistán, realizando una misión en medio del desierto. Había una banda de criminales liderada por un hombre llamado Ra Ghul, que capturaban adolescentes para la trata de personas, ya fuera sexual o venta de órganos. Tenían una base allí, en medio del desierto y ellos querían rescatar a un grupo de adolescentes que habían sido secuestrados y llevados allí.

Andy se quedó esperándolos en el sheep en el que habían ido. Era demasiado peligroso que ella fuera con ellos porque sabían que la banda acostumbraba hacer desastres con granadas y ametralladoras. Así que hizo caso a su equipo y se quedó esperando. Sabía que lo hacían para cuidarla, y por más que le resultaba un poco molesto, agradecía que lo hicieran. Porque eso significa que ella era importante para ellos, que la querían.

Ella pudo escuchar el desastre que se desató. Las granadas, los tiros… pero esperó como había prometido. Esperó porque sabía que su equipo estaba conformado por personas inmortales, sabía que ellos iban a estar bien e iban a regresar a ella.

En un momento vió a Ra Ghul salir de la base con cinco adolescentes. Los hizo pararse contra una pared, y Andy supo para qué era eso. Él iba a asesinarlos.

¿Dónde estaba alguien de su equipo cuando se los necesitaba?

Ella no aguantó más la espera, no podía permitir que esa injusticia sucediera delante de sus ojos y no hacer nada al respecto.

Salió del sheep, apuntó y disparó su arma. Pero su pistola no funcionó, estaba trabada. Eso la hizo cambiar su plan. Ni siquiera lo dudó un instante, simplemente corrió hacia ellos y se colocó en el medio para recibir las balas que eran para los adolescentes.

Recibió dos tiros en su pecho, uno en su pierna, uno en su hombro y otro en su brazo. Cayó de rodillas a la arena, mientras notaba la sorpresa de ese hombre ante la intercepción de ella de esas balas.

Ra Ghul se acercó a ella con su arma lista, dispuesto a matarla de una vez por todas. Pero ella fue más rápida y le disparó con una pistola que sacó del tobillo de él. Le pegó un tiro en el corazón y uno en medio de sus ojos. Él cayó muerto a la arena, y cuando lo hizo ella también se dejó caer por completo.

Escuchó los gritos de desesperación y terror por parte de los adolescentes.

"Escapen, corran." Les dijo ella como pudo.

Por suerte le hicieron caso, y se fueron en uno de los vehículos de la banda que los había secuestrado.

El equipo se fue despertando y recuperando de las granadas. Una vez que estuvieron listos volvieron a atacar, y fueron acabando con cada persona de la banda de criminales que quedaba viva.

— ¿Despejado? — Pidió saber Booker.

— Despejado. — Asintió Nile.

— Faltan los adolescentes. — Dijo Nicky.

— Y Ra Guhl. — Agregó Quynh.

— Volvamos a chequear toda la base. — Sugirió Joe.

Recorrieron toda la base, pero no encontraron nada. Pensando la opción de que probablemente el líder había escapado, salieron a chequear los alrededores.

— Aquí está Ra Ghul. — Dijo Booker, cuando lo encontró. — Está muerto. — Informó después de chequearlo.

— ¡Andy! — Gritó Quynh.

Todos la siguieron hasta donde estaba la otra, revisando el cuerpo de Andy. Ella tenía por lo menos cinco heridas de bala en su cuerpo, las cuales sangraban con gran velocidad y furia. Quynh la sacudió varias veces, mientras repetía su nombre, pero no logró reacción.

— Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital. — Dijo Nile, al ver como comenzaba a salir sangre de la boca de Andy.

— El hospital más cercano está a nueve horas. — Dijo Booker con tristeza. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, no iban a llegar a tiempo.

— ¿Por qué intervino? ¿Por qué se arriesgó? ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Quynh, llorando unas lágrimas descontroladas.

— Porque no podía dejar a Ra Ghul ganar, no podía dejarlo matar a esos adolescentes. — Respondió Nicky, adivinando las intenciones de las acciones de Andy.

— Eso fue tonto, muy tonto. — Dijo Quynh, y se derrumbó sobre Andy.

Andy dejó de respirar y todos lloraron su pérdida. Estuvieron un largo rato allí, llorando, sin reaccionar. Podrían haber pasado minutos o horas, y no se habrían dado cuenta. Finalmente volvieron a la acción cuando Quynh dijo que lo mejor iba a ser deshacerse de los cuerpos de la banda criminal y destruir aquella base.

— ¿Y con Andy que hacemos? — Preguntó Joe.

— La llevaremos con nosotros y la cremaremos. — Respondió Quynh.

— ¿Cremarla? — Preguntó Nile confundida. — No, no podemos hacer eso. ¿Cómo va a poder revivir como la otra vez si no hay cuerpo? — Expresó su temor.

— Es lo que ella me pidió, es lo que quería y vamos a respetarlo. — Dijo Quynh, dando por cerrado el tema.

Subieron el cuerpo de Andy a la parte de atrás del sheep y luego se pusieron a limpiar la escena. hicieron un pozo en la arena, tiraron los cuerpos y los quemaron. Después llenaron la base de explosivos y los detonaron una vez que estuvieron afuera. Todo rastro de aquella banda criminal quedó destruido.

Se tomaron unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en la misión y luego partieron. Joe fue el encargado de manejar. Nicky se sentó a su lado, y los demás se ubicaron en la parte del medio. Pero ninguno se atrevió a ir a la parte de atrás, donde estaba el cuerpo de Andy.

En medio del viaje se escuchó una fuerte tos. Joe miró por su espejo y vio a Andy levantarse. Pensando que estaba alucinando frenó bruscamente. Pero cuando lo hizo, Andy abrió la puerta de atrás y se bajó del vehículo. Cuando los demás comprendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, también bajaron para ir a su encuentro.

Andy tosió una gran cantidad de sangre y expulsó las balas del interior de su cuerpo, tosió hasta sentirse bien y satisfecha. Luego se levantó de la arena y se sorprendió al encontrar que todo su equipo la estaba mirando con una mezcla de asombro y alivio.

— ¿Qué tanto me ven? — Preguntó ella, divertida ante la reacción de los otros.

— Estás viva. — Dijo Nicky.

— Si, claro que estoy viva. — Asintió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido con Ra Ghul. — Pero no debería estarlo. — Dijo, tan sorprendida como sus amigos.

Andy revisó los lugares donde tendrían que estar sus heridas de bala, pero no encontró ninguna. Sus heridas habían sanado. Revisó los lugares donde antes había tenido cicatrices, pero ya no había rastro de ninguna, su piel estaba completamente sana.

Entonces, ¿era inmortal otra vez? ¿cómo era eso posible? Sus poderes iban a volverla loca.

— Andy. — La llamó Nile.

Ella centró su atención en Nile y vio que le estaba señalando su mano. Andy miró su mano y vio cómo de a poco los dos dedos que le faltaban se regeneraron. Miró su mano maravillada, abriendo y cerrando los dedos un par de veces.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? — Preguntó ella, dando voz a lo que todos estaban pensando. — Tal vez deba ponerlo a prueba. — Dijo e intentó agarrar un arma con la intención de dispararse a sí misma.

— ¡No! — Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— No sean dramáticos. — Comentó ella, pero en el fondo le agradaba lo protectores que eran.

— No importa cómo todo esto es posible, lo que importa es que estás viva. — Dijo Quynh emocionada.

Quynh se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con pasión, la besó como si no la besará hace mínimo unos mil años. Andy dejó que lo haga, sabía que la otra necesitaba comprobar que era real que ella estaba viva. Cuando se sintieron satisfechas y se separaron, Andy se encontró rodeada de los abrazos de sus amigos.

— Buen momento para irnos. — Propuso Nicky, cansado del desierto.

— ¿Queres manejar jefa? — Le preguntó Joe, lanzándole las llaves del sheep.

Andy atajó las llaves y sonrió, ella amaba manejar. Se subieron al sheep y manejó hasta donde tenían el refugio más cercano: Mumbai, India. Una vez allí se turnaron para ducharse y se tomaron la tarde para dormir y recargar energías.

Quynh y ella hicieron el amor. Recorrieron y saborearon sus cuerpos, intentando grabar cada pequeño detalle en sus memorias por milésima vez, para toda la eternidad. Se declararon su amor una y otra vez, hasta que se sintieron a gusto. Después durmieron, abrazadas, disfrutando de tenerse la una a la otra.

Cuando se hizo de noche todos empezaron a reunirse en la cocina. La inmortalidad hacía que necesitaran comer más que personas normales, porque la regeneración requería muchas energías. Andy Joe y Nicky se pusieron a cocinar, mientras los demás jugaban a las cartas.

Cocinaron maqluba. Comieron todos juntos, compartiendo silencios y risas. Una vez que terminaron de cenar y ya iban por la tercera botella de vino, Andy sintió que se venía la tan esperada conversación. Sabía que todos sus amigos necesitaban hablar de lo que había ocurrido, podía escucharlos pensar en eso hasta cuando ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada.

— Okay, suelten. — Dijo ella, cansada de la intensidad que se sentía en el ambiente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Quynh, confundida.

— Los puedo escuchar pensar cuando me miran. — Respondió ella. — Lo que sea que quieran decir, sueltenlo. — Les pidió.

— Estás viva. — Dijo Nicky.

— Y sos inmortal otra vez. — Agregó Booker.

— Y ya moriste una vez, pero reviviste. — Sumó Nile.

— Lo sé y yo también querría explicaciones para todo esto, pero no las tengo. — Dijo ella frustrada.

— Tal vez sea hora de intercambiar teorías. — Sugirió Nile.

— ¿Intercambiar teorías? — Preguntó ella, sin entender a qué se refería la otra.

— Estoy segura que todos hemos pensado distintas posibilidades de por qué ocurren estas cosas, tal vez conversarlas nos haga disminuir las ansiedades. — Explicó Nile lo que había querido sugerir.

— Es una buena idea. — Aceptó Quynh.

— Bien, los escucho. — Acordó ella.

— Creo que eres especial porque eres la primera inmortal que hubo. — Dijo Nile y todos asintieron. — Y creo que tu inmortalidad deja de tener efecto cuando se siente amenazada, cuando sabe que la humanidad puede descubrir su secreto. — Expuso su teoría.

— Eso tiene sentido, las dos veces que te volviste mortal fue cuando fuimos capturados. — Concordó Joe.

— En nosotros no encontraron nada que pueda explicar la inmortalidad, pero tal vez el secreto, la fórmula o lo que sea que lo explique todo eso está en vos. — Razonó Booker.

— Que tu inmortalidad haya dejado de funcionar pudo haber sido una forma de protegerse, de que no puedan experimentar con ella. — Dijo Nicky con seguridad.

— Supongamos que tienen razón, que yo haga eso, igual no es intencional, no es como si lo habría decidido o elegido... — Comenzó a asimilar ella, pensando en voz alta. — ¿Qué hay de la primera vez que pasó? Yo morí, estuve muerta por muchos años. — Les recordó, exponiendo sus dudas.

— Tal vez tus poderes sabían que estaban en peligro por todo lo que se venía conmigo. — Sugirió Quynh.

— Quynh... — Dijo ella, llamando su nombre porque no quería que se culpabilice por algo que ya había sido perdonado hace mucho tiempo.

— Es la verdad Andy. — La interrumpió Quynh. — Si no habrías muerto yo igual habría querido mi venganza con la humanidad y no me podrías haber detenido, yo estaba demasiado enojada y dolida por todo lo que sufrí por mi destino bajo el océano. — Dijo con sinceridad.

— Bien. — Aceptó ella, dando un largo suspiro. — Igualmente hay algo que sigue sin cerrar, ¿por qué yo reviví y no Lykon? — Expresó otras de sus frustraciones.

— Ese es un gran misterio. — Dijo Booker, compartiendo sus frustraciones.

— Si la inmortalidad no se acaba para siempre; sino que una vez que se acaba y se muere, se puede revivir… — Comenzó a decir Nicky, buscando expresar sus ideas.

— No se entiende porque Lykon no ha vuelto a la vida. — Terminó Joe su idea.

— Por eso dije antes que Andy es especial. — Insistió Nile. — Tal vez por ser la primera inmortal o no sé, pero por algo es que ella es la única que revivió. — Aseguró.

— Además Lykon nos traicionó. — Agregó Quynh.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Booker confundido, porque nunca había escuchado sobre eso. Miró a sus compañeros y notó la misma confusión.

— Que Lykon nos traicionó — Repitió Quynh. — ¿Nunca les contaste? — Pidió saber a Andy.

— Yo no quería que fuera recordado por sus errores, quería que fuera recordado por el bien que hizo. — Justificó ella tristemente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Nicky.

— Estábamos peleando en las guerras sicilianas. Lykon estaba frustrado de la violencia, de todas las vidas que no podíamos salvar cuando nosotros no podíamos morir. Un día decidió que lo mejor sería compartir y extender nuestro secreto con los guerreros griegos, así que nos separamos porque nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo. — Explicó Quynh lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Cómo pensaba extender el secreto? — Preguntó Joe sorprendido ante esa idea, hasta donde ellos sabían la inmortalidad no era algo que pudieran traspasar a quien quisieran.

— Les dio de beber su sangre. — Respondió ella.

— Eso es asqueroso. — Dijo Nile totalmente disgustada.

— Si, pero esa fue su idea. — Dijo Quynh.

— Pero no le sirvió, los guerreros no se volvieron inmortales, y la próxima vez que lo cruzamos en una batalla lo vimos morir. — Relató ella, el momento en que vio que sus heridas no sanaban grabado perfectamente en su memoria.

— Estuviste con él hasta el final, hiciste lo que pudiste. — Intentó consolarla Quynh.

— Él lo hizo porque quería ayudar, quería salvar vidas. — Dijo ella, intentando transmitir las intenciones de Lykon a los otros.

— Habrá tenido buenas intenciones, pero lo que hizo no estuvo bien para nuestros poderes. — Opinó Quynh.

— ¿Entonces piensas que su inmortalidad se fue como una especie de consecuencia por su traición? — Trató Joe de deducir lo que Quynh había querido decir con esa historia.

— Si. — Afirmó Quynh. — Nosotros no tenemos el poder de elegir quién es inmortal, y él quiso controlar eso. Su mortalidad y su muerte pueden haber sido la consecuencia. — Expusó su razonamiento.

— ¿Y entonces qué hay de mí? Yo también nos traicione. — Les recordó Booker.

— Pero tu traición fue diferente, vos no querías compartir nuestra inmortalidad, vos querías encontrar la manera de ponerle un fin. — Retrucó Nile.

— Y lo hiciste por mí. — Agregó ella.

— ¿Vos querías que tu inmortalidad termine? — Preguntó Quynh sorprendida.

— Si. — Contestó ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Nicky.

Andy pudo ver que todos estaban sorprendidos ante esa revelación. Era irónico que Booker la haya entendido en eso, aunque nunca había vivido la soledad en la forma en que ella la había vivido. Andy no había pedido ser inmortal, no había querido vivir tantos años sola, no había querido tener que cargar con su corazón roto y con las miserias reiterativas del mundo, no había querido autoimponerse la responsabilidad de ayudar a otros… Sin embargo, aquí estaba.

— Porque estaba cansada de estar viva. — Confesó ella y notó como todos quedaron shockeados ante sus palabras. — Ustedes no entienden lo que es estar realmente sola, el dolor de lo que es la absoluta y verdadera soledad, los habré tenido a ustedes estos últimos dos mil años, pero yo viví sola más de cinco mil. — Dejó salir afuera su gran miseria.

— Andy nosotros no podemos imaginar por todo lo que haz pasado… — Comenzó a decir Book.

— ¡No, claro que no pueden! — Lo interrumpió ella. — He visto todo, he visto imperios levantarse y caer, he visto guerras interminables por razones egoístas, he visto lo peor de la humanidad: injusticia, violencia, dolor, odio, terror, destrucción, esclavitud, maldad, pobreza, discriminación, racismo, xenofobia, homofobia... Pero también he visto lo mejor: amor, compasión, bondad, lealtad, solidaridad. Y eso fue lo que siempre me mantuvo andando, creer en hacer un bien mayor... Pero sentir y vivir ese amor, y perderlo una y otra vez… Poder recordar los momentos felices que viví con las personas que amaba, pero no poder recordar sus caras, sus voces, sus olores… me duele, y duele que tenga que pasar por eso cuando la humanidad no mejora, las generaciones siguen cometiendo los mismos errores. — Expresó todo el dolor que tenía guardado de tantos años de vida.

Andy no sabía que esperaba con todo lo que acababa de decir. Ella no era de las personas que se lamentaban por sus experiencias, que se quejaban de su destino. Al menos no con ellos. Si se quejaba lo hacía con ella misma o la vida en general. Si se quejaba lo hacía con su humor áspero y su ironía.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar su soledad, pero eso no significaba que no le dolía. Y nunca era de muchas palabras, porque había aprendido a decir la cantidad de palabras justas y necesarias para cada momento. Pero qué hubiera aceptado su destino, no significaba que este a veces no le doliera en cada parte de su ser.

Sabía que los estaba sorprendiendo con lo que ella decía, porque ella no era de guardar resentimiento hacia el pasado. Ella prefería mantenerse en el presente. El asunto era que prefería mantenerse en el presente, porque el pasado le resultaba muy doloroso.

— Ya no tenes que estar nunca más sola Andy, nos tenes a nosotros. — Dijo Nicky con cariño.

— Y si tenemos razón y sos especial porque sos la primera inmortal, tal vez no es tan casual que nosotros también lo seamos. — Dijo Joe, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué queres decir? — Pidió saber ella.

— Que creo que los nuevos inmortales aparecemos cuando por algún motivo vos nos necesitas. — Respondió Joe, exponiendo su opinión.

— Yo no, yo jamás le pasaría estos poderes a alguien sabiendo el peso y el dolor que traen. — Negó ella, disgustada ante esa idea.

— No digo que sea algo que elijas, que sea consciente. — Aclaró Joe.

— Sino más bien el mismo poder actuando, cuando sabe que necesita algo. — Asintió Booker, entendiendo y cerrando la idea.

— Si es así, ¿por qué estuve sola tanto tiempo? — Preguntó ella tristemente.

— Tal vez tus poderes necesitaban crecer antes de poder ser transmitidos a otra persona. — Opinó Nile.

— O tal vez eres tan fuerte, que evitaste compartir ese dolor por el máximo tiempo que pudiste. — Sugirió Quynh.

— Ser fuerte duele. — Dijo Nicky, entendiendo donde yacía su fortaleza y la vez su debilidad.

— Yo no puedo con esto, es demasiado. — Dijo ella, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

— Andy. — La llamó Quynh, intentando agarrar su mano para evitar que se fuera.

— No. — Negó ella, evitando el contacto. — Necesito poder asimilar, pensar, procesar. Necesito tiempo. — Dijo con una seriedad que no daba lugar a la discusión.

Andy se fue de la casa a toda velocidad. Todas las teorías cayeron y explotaron en ella como una bomba. Ella nunca había tenido explicaciones de nada, de su poder -si se podía llamar así-, de su inmortalidad, de su soledad, de su muerte y de su regreso a la vida… de nada. Solamente había vivido con la convicción de que si tenía esa infinita vida que tantos anhelaban, debía retribuir a la humanidad en algo, hacer algún bien…

Que creas algo no significa que sea verdad. Y así era como veía las teorías de sus compañeros, eran creencias. Pero ¿verdad? ¿quién sabía que era la verdad? ¿quién sabía el motivo de la inmortalidad que tenían? ¿y qué pasaba si no había ningún motivo, ni ningún significado?

En la casa, el aire había quedado tenso. Cuando Andy dolía, todos dolían con ella. Andy era de esas personas que su energía se contagiaba y se extendía, aún cuando ella no quería ni buscaba hacerlo.

— Tenemos que ir por ella. — Dijo Nile, levántandose de la mesa.

— No. — Negó Quynh.

— Pero… — Comenzó a protestar Nile.

— Hay que darle tiempo. — Dijo Nicky.

— Es lo que ella pidió. — Afirmó Booker.

— Andy siempre necesita tiempo para procesar las cosas y eso está bien. — Agregó Joe.

— Cada uno tiene sus tiempos. — Aceptó Nile, comprendiendo a lo que se referían.

— Y nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. — Comentó Booker y todos asintieron.

Al otro día Andy todavía no había regresado a la casa, así que por insistencia de Nile salieron a buscarla. Caminaron un par de kilómetros, hasta que la encontraron a la sombra de unos árboles durmiendo rodeada por un grupo de caballos. Su cabeza y su espalda estaban apoyadas sobre uno de ellos, como si lo estuviera usando de almohada. Apreciaron el momento por un instante, porque allí y en ese estado se la podía ver en paz.

Nile se acercó para despertarla, pero uno de los caballos se paró al instante y la enfrentó, como si la desafiara lidiar con él si quería pasar a donde estaba Andy. Ella se apartó enseguida, por miedo y por respeto, y todos sus compañeros rieron.

— Ahora entiendo porque no son fans de los caballos. — Dijo Nile, ubicándose detrás de los otros para sentirse más protegida.

— Andy. — La llamó Quynh un par de veces hasta despertarla.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos.

— Nicky preparó el desayuno, café y ciambelles. — Informó Joe, como si fuera un dato importante.

— Eso suena bien. — Dijo ella. Se levantó y empezó a estirar sus músculos.

— ¿Vienes entonces? — Pidió saber Book.

— Sino vienes siempre podemos dividir tu parte entre nosotros. — Agregó Joe, haciéndola reír.

— Vamos. — Asintió ella.

— Pero tus caballos no son bienvenidos al desayuno. — Comentó Nile y todos rieron.

Andy dijo algo a los caballos en un idioma que ellos no conocían, pero estaban casi seguros de que era algún comentario pidiendo disculpas por la ofensa de Nile. Ella le dio un beso a cada uno de los caballos y luego los siguió hasta la casa.

— Tal vez tendrían que haberte llamado la diosa de los caballos. — Dijo Nile, señalando hacia la ventana.

El desayuno ya había terminado hace rato y cuando Nile se puso a lavar los platos vio que los caballos habían venido a acampar frente a la casa.

— Tal vez. — Aceptó ella con una sonrisa, y comenzó a secar los utensilios que la otra iba lavando.

Después de un par de días Andy aceptó volver a hablar del tema. Y así la inmortalidad se volvió un tema sobre el que debatían de vez en cuando. No sabían la verdad absoluta, al menos no hasta ese momento, pero podían tener teorías y creencias. Y esas eran las que ellos tenían.

Pasaron cien años más y el mundo se volvió un lugar más oscuro. Los grandes avances tecnológicos iban arrasando todo a su paso, tanto que a veces bromeaban con que terminator y todas las películas futuristas se habían quedado demasiado chicas en sus predicciones.

Las máquinas robóticas empezaron a ser usadas no solo para reemplazar el trabajo humano y generar más desigualdad y pobreza, sino también como armas para asesinar personas. También estaba el rumor de que alguien había logrado crear un chip que si lo insertabas en cerebro de una persona podías controlarla. Ellos estaban siguiendo ese rumor, querían destruir ese chip porque entendían los desastres que podría ocasionar.

Estaban viajando en una avioneta militar de Trinidad y Tobago a Colombia, siguiendo las pistas que tenían de la persona creadora del chip, cuando soñaron con un nuevo inmortal.

Todos se despertaron bruscamente y al hacerlo intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

— Es un hombre, de unos treinta años aproximadamente. — Comenzó Nicky, sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz para darle a Joe.

— Es moreno, tiene el cabello de un color marrón rojizo, y su cara está llena de pecas. — Dejo saber Nile.

— Y es musculoso, como si hiciera ejercicio físico o entrenara mucho. — Agregó Joe, mientras dibujaba.

— Yo vi una playa y montañas. — Dijo Quynh. — Lo sentí morir, se ahogó. — Expresó conmovida, esa muerte trayéndole de regreso viejos y dolorosos recuerdos de su prisión en el océano.

— Yo vi muchas personas llamándolo, diciendo su nombre: Lucas. — Sumó Booker.

— Es un guardavida o un rescatista, y tiene muchos conocimientos sobre mecánica. Es chileno, pero si no me equivoco su equipo de trabajo indicaba que estaba en Perú. — Expusó ella lo que había visto.

— ¿Por qué ahora? — Preguntó Nile y todos protestaron, porque esa era una pregunta que generaba frustraciones.

Después de tanto tiempo sin que hubiera un nuevo inmortal, les había hecho sentir que tal vez no iba a haber ninguna persona nueva. Ellos estaban completos. Se sentían completos. Eran una familia. Pero al parecer sus poderes no estaban del todo de acuerdo, sino no habría un nuevo inmortal.

— No importa por qué. — Respondió ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

— Pero, ¿qué hacemos? — Pidió saber Joe.

— No podemos dejarlo solo. — Dijo Nicky, siempre sintiendo cierta necesidad de proteger a los nuevos.

— Pero tampoco podemos perder la pista del chip. — Dijo Booker, entendiendo lo importante que era esa misión.

— Yo iré por el nuevo. — Decidió ella, levántandose de su asiento y empezando a preparar su mochila. — Ustedes sigan al chip, encuentrenlo y destruyan todo lo relativo a este. — Les pidió.

— ¿Dónde nos volvemos a ver? — Preguntó Quynh.

— Venezuela, el refugio que tenemos en Puerto La Cruz. — Respondió ella.

— Intenta hacer que no te apuñale. — Comentó Nile, divertida al recordar cuando ellas se conocieron.

— No todos tienen tu potencial. — Le aseguró ella.

— Aquí tienes jefa. — Dijo Joe, dándole el dibujo.

— Gracias. — Le agradeció.

Andy guardó el dibujo en el bolsillo de su campera, le dio un beso a Quynh y se colocó su mochila. Fue hacia la puerta de la avioneta, la abrió y saltó. Quynh cerró la puerta después de su salto y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

— ¿Salto sin paracaídas? — Preguntó Nile horrorizada, mirando por la ventanilla para ver si lograba divisarla.

— Es inmortal, sobrevivirá. — Dijo Joe para calmarla.

— Está loca. — Dijo Nile. — Inmortal o no, yo jamás saltaría de una avioneta. — Expresó con seguridad.

— Nunca digas nunca. — Dijo Quynh.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. — Agregó Booker.

— Además, si recuerdo bien, vos fuiste la que saltaste de un edificio a los pocos días de conocernos. — Le recordó Nicky.

El equipo encontró las pocas muestras del chip que existían, por suerte eran pocas porque todavía no habían decidido expandir el negocio. Destruyeron todo.

Andy encontró a Lucas. Él no la apuñaló con un cuchillo, pero sí lo hizo con un anzuelo de pesca. Al parecer era costumbre de los nuevos probar sus poderes, para comprobar que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Se reunieron todos en Puerto La Cruz.

Lucas demostró ser necesario para el equipo, su conocimiento en mecánica e informática fueron más que útiles para lidiar con los avances tecnológicos del nuevo milenio. Y su personalidad encajó perfectamente con la de todos, como si fuera una pieza más del gran rompecabezas que eran.

El equipo se agrandaba cuando sumaban un nuevo integrante; pero eso estaba bien, ellos tenían amor para todos.

Ellos no eran héroes, eran mercenarios. No iban a salvar al mundo. Pero, esperaban con sus acciones poder hacer que este mundo fuera un poco menos… terrible.

Ellos eran simplemente un equipo. Un equipo de luchadores idealistas que se conocían y conectaban a la perfección. Un equipo que buscaba hacer algún bien dentro de tanto mal.

Aunque más que un equipo, también eran una familia. Ellos siempre iban a ser una familia.

Una familia inmortal, especial, rara... pequeña y grande a la vez… Pero una familia que volverían a elegir una y otra vez si tendrían la posibilidad de hacerlo.

La vida y la muerte todavía eran un misterio para ellos. Aún teniendo la experiencia de Andy, quien había muerto y revivido.

Los mortales suelen creer que sus almas parten al morir. Pero para ellos, era lo contrario. En el momento que por primera vez perdieron su vida, ganaron infinitas vidas más.

Esa ganancia implicaba soledad. Pero, inmortales o no, los humanos no están hechos para estar solos. Por eso se tienen a ellos, su familia. Y estando juntos es como el mundo, para ellos, se vuelve un lugar menos terrorífico.

Ellos eran la guerrera eterna y su ejército de inmortales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, si llegaron hasta aquí este es el final.
> 
> Gracias a quienes tuvieron paciencia de leerme y darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.
> 
> (estoy pensando en escribir otra historia sobre ellos porque leí los cómics y ahora se me ocurrieron más ideas, y diferentes. Y además amo a todos los personajes... pero todavía no estoy segura al respecto)


End file.
